Another Phinbella Story
by kitten lover1
Summary: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has had a crush on her best friend, Phineas, ever since they were ten. But Phineas' failed attempts to notice her feelings has left her heartbroken and shattered. Then, after hearing some really bad news, Isabella decides to give up on Phineas. Can Phineas set things back to normal before it's too late? Final chapter up!
1. Isabella's First Crush

Chapter 1; Part 1- Isabella's First Crush

**Hi everyone! kitten lover1 here! Ok, so this is my version of a phinbella story. Tell me what you think so far! Again, this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh on the comments. PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show...**

* * *

"Come ON Isabella," said Ginger, "Stop being so down! Have some fun! Here, (she offered), I made you a s'more."

"Gee, thanks Ginger," I answered, "But I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," she replied as she turned around to walk away. It was a pretty nice night. The moon shone brightly and you could see millions of stars in the sky. There was a light breeze once in a while that blew my hair from side to side. Perfect night for a campfire.

_"So why am I so bummed out?"_ I asked myself, _"Why am I sitting here all alone while all of my friends are having the time of their lives?"_

And automatically, a little in the back of my head (perhaps my conscious), answers, _"Can't you see? It's all because of HIM!"_

_"HIM?"_ I wonder as my eyes flick over to a 10 year old boy sitting on the opposite side of the field, _"__HIM?__"_ I ask again.

_"Yes, that red-head across from you,"_ the voice says.

_"What?"_ I think, _"Phineas? Phh, don't be silly!"_

_ "Oh, COME ON!"_ the voice snaps back, _"Stop pretending like you don't know! It's obvious that you're down because Phineas is."_

_ "What are you talking about!" _I mentally yelled, _"Phineas is just my friend, and only my friend! Nothing else!"_

_ "Oh REALLY?" _the voice sarcastically said, _"Then how come you couldn't stop staring at your 'friend' these past few days? Hmm? How come you blush every time you get near him? And how do you explain the drifts into PhineasLand at random in the middle of the day? Face it Girl, you're in L-O-V-E!"_

_ "What?" _I protested, _"Stop talking crazy! I SO do not have a crush on Phineas!"_

_ "Fine, have it your way. But you'll come to your senses eventually…"_ and just like that the voice was gone.

All of the sudden, Gretchen comes up and sits next to me. "Looks like you're not the only one down, Chief," she sighed.

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

"Phineas is really homesick. He won't talk to anyone! All he does is sit there and mope!" she said, "I feel so bad for him!"

"Hmm," I wondered, "Did anyone try to cheer him up?"

"Ugh," she groaned, "We've tried EVERYTHING! We tried getting him to make a humongous s'more with Ferb. We tried getting him to at least EAT a s'more. Baljeet tried to make him laugh and Buford even threatened to give him a wedgie if he didn't snap out of it! But he didn't budge; he says all he wants is to go home."

"I'll go and try to talk him out of it," I suggested.

"Good luck Chief," she mumbles as I get up, "You'll need it…" Sadly though, a second later our head counselor announces that it's time to head back to camp. _"Oh, well,"_ I thought, _"Phineas will just have to wait."_

* * *

"Hey Phineas," I ask as I walk into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, "Whatcha doing?"

"Actually Isabella, I don't know what I'm doing, or have been doing," confessed Phineas, "Always been so caught up in my Big Ideas, that I haven't noticed what I truly feel about you. The truth is Isabella, I love you." Then he turns into a centaur and lifts me onto his back. As he begins to fly off into the sky he says, "Let's be together forever and ever-"

As I flash my eyes open, I'm surprised to see that I'm not on Phineas' back, but rather on my bed. I take a quick look around and see all of my troops sound asleep on their own bunk beds.

"I'm still in the bunkroom," I whisper, "Which means I'm still at camp." I quietly creep to the bathroom and wash my face with cold water.

_"What is going on with me!"_ I wonder as I wipe my face. Then, I slowly climb back into my bed, (carefully, so I don't wake anyone up), and tell myself to go back to sleep.

After about half an hour of just lying there, I realized that it was just simply hopeless. "Ugh! This is SO frustrating!" I yell a little bit too loudly. I quickly realized what I just did and covered my mouth with a sudden gasp. I listen to see if I accidently woke anyone up. Then, I hear someone groan.

"Chief?" Gretchen sleepily asks, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I mumble, "Oh, it's nothing Gretchen. I just…can't fall asleep…"

"You sure Chief?" She says unconvinced, "Cause you sound like something's really bothering you…"

I sighed. "I guess I can't hide it any longer," I admitted, "I think…that I have a crush on Phineas…" There was an awkward silence for about a minute and then I suddenly blurted out, "It's crazy, I know but-"

"No, no it's not," Gretchen cut me off, "It's perfectly normal to have a crush on a guy. Especially someone so close to you; like Phineas."

"Really?" I lift my head up.

"Yeah, of course," she nodded.

"Thanx Gretchen, you're the best," I say as I climb back into bed, "Oh, and can we keep this between us, for now? Like girl to girl. I'll tell the others when I think it's time."

"Sure, no problem," she says while fluffing her pillow, "Goodnight Chief."

"Night," I mumble as I drift back into PhineasLand.


	2. The Dance

Chapter 1; Part 2 - The Dance

**Yeah, so this the continuation of "Isabella's First Crush", where Isabella realizes just how oblivious Phineas can be. Don't worry though, the next chapters are gonna be MUCH more drama filled. Anyways, REVIEW!**

**Diclaimer: I own zip, nada, not a thing!**

* * *

The last few days of "sleep away camp", (since the camp only lasted 8 days), were filled with lots of rumors and gossip. Word got out that I had a crush on Phineas and by the end of the week, everyone, except for Phineas (somehow…), knew about my crush. Phineas however, stayed as oblivious as ever and didn't notice anything that was going on around him. In fact, he was so bummed out, that he didn't even notice that 3 whole days of camp flew by.

Eventually, the whole "Phinbella" thing got kinda old and people began focusing on another thing; the Dance, (every year, at the last night of camp, there's a sorrta "goodbye" Dance). Many of the older kids got dates while the younger ones wet with their friends. Though for some reason, all of my troops said that they wanted to go with a guy for a change. Gretchen asked Ferb, Ginger asked Baljeet, Adyson asked Django, and Milly asked Buford. The other troops asked other guys who nobody else knew. The only one without a partner (not really a date), was me.

"I don't know," I sighed, "He's too down. He didn't notice anything that's happened these past few days. He doesn't even know there IS a Dance!"

"Cheer up Chief," said the others, "There will be more times in the future, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I sadly said.

* * *

At the Dance, the girls felt bad about leaving me all alone and decided to get together (with their partners) as one group and dance all together. We all had a blast, but after a while, I couldn't help but notice that Phineas was nowhere to be found

"Isabella," my friends asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, but, it's just that I don't see Phineas anywhere. I feel really bad for him," I sighed.

"Well, maybe you should go talk to him," they suggested, "Maybe you can cheer him up a bit."

"You guys sure?" I wondered. They all nodded. "Well, okay, here goes nothing…" I searched all around the room and the building but I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked and looked, and just when I was about to give up, I saw him sitting alone on the back steps. _"Huh,"_ I thought as I walked up to him, _"Go figure…"_

"Phineas," I asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Huh," he looked surprised, "Oh, it's nothing." I sighed, this was gonna be harder than I thought.

"You know what you need," I told him as I sat down, (he looked at me quizzically), "Some cheering up!" Phineas was just about to argue when I cut him off. "And the sure way to cheer up a person is by dancing!"

"But, But-" Phineas began.

"No but's," I said as I stood up, "You're gonna go dance whether you want to or not!" Phineas just looked at me and realized that if he didn't go willingly, I was gonna drag him inside. He slowly began to get up and drag his feet across the floor.

"Let's go, slowpoke," I teased as I followed him inside. Sadly though, just as I got him in the mood to actually **dance**, the DJ announced that the Dance was over and said goodnight to us all.

"Sorry Isabella," Phineas said, "But thanx for trying." Ugh, he STILL didn't get it! I was trying to ask him out (like a date) when he just thought I did it as a friend who cares. I know I made it sound like I meant it that way, but could he not see that I was blushing red the whole time? How oblivious can a person be?

Anyways, I played along and said (heartbroken), as I forced a smile, "Sure, No problem. What are friends for?" At that moment I hated myself so much, I wanted to explode. What was I thinking? Asking Phineas out to dance. He obviously has no feelings towards me and is way too oblivious to notice mine! I somehow knew I was gonna regret this day and I already do. Maybe this will all blow over and I'll forget all about it. School should keep me busy enough, (I hope).


	3. The Sleepless Night

Chapter 2- The Sleepless night

**Warning! Prepare for major depressing moment! I actually cried while writing this! Poor, Isabella...**

**P.S. I'm not posting another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews! (Don't mean to sound mean, but I wanna hear your thoughts!) So, if you wanna keep reading...REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

* * *

Dear Diary,

_"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!"_ I screamed (to myself and wrote it down) as I shoved the memory of that night at camp to the side, (see ch. 1). I knew I would regret it. And I did and still do. Four years! It's been almost FOUR years since that night and it feels like it was just yesterday. And even after all this time, that one _single _memory still haunts me. I can't stand being pulled into the flashback, because I can't take Phineas' obliviousness anymore! One of my worst nightmares is for him never to notice my feelings for him and fall for another girl! *Shiver* Just thinking about it gives me the chills…

I can't believe myself though! How stupid and naïve can I get? To actually THINK that he would ever come out of oblivion and down to Earth! How could I possibly ever have believed that Phineas would return my feelings and affection that I had towards him! By asking him out to dance, I completely crushed all of my hopes and dreams! I only proved to myself that I should get my head out of the clouds and back into reality. I showed myself that life is tough and fate is cruel; things NEVER work out the way you want (or at least hope) to happen! Yes, I learned a valuable lesson but the experience I went through these couple of years left me heartbroken and with more than just several permanent damaging scars.

That night also showed that I'm a complete failure. I failed to see this coming. I failed to consider the consequences. I failed to at least check if Phineas showed SOME sign of liking me before I asked him. I failed myself. I failed on all of my hopes, my dreams and my goals. I failed to help Phineas notice me. I failed to cheer him up. I failed as a possible girlfriend. I failed as a **friend**. I failed my troops. I failed to carry out their advice. I failed **Gretchen**. And not only did I fail, but I failed miserably. I humiliated myself and everyone else around me. I am a miserable failure.

Signed,

Isabella :-(

I sighed as I closed my diary and stared at the ceiling. I know, I know. I'm WAY too old for a diary, but it's the only place where I can pour out my heart, thoughts and feelings. I've tried talking about it, but I end up sobbing and the person then can't understand what I'm saying. So I decided one day to see if writing my thoughts down was easier, and it was. I've been doing that ever since. No one knows I have a diary, except Pinky, but he can't really tell anyone about it. I usually don't write in it at all, except when I just really feel down.

The only reason why I wrote in it today is because I kept having the same flashback over and over again, every time I try and fall asleep. I'm hoping that writing it down will help me get some sleep. I wonder what time it is anyways…WHAT? It's 3:30 in the morning? I've gotta go, I have to wake for school tomorrow, and that's in a couple of hours! Good Night…

Phineas' POV-

It was just an average school day at Danville middle school, (8th grade), when Isabella randomly popped outta nowhere, (literally) and said she needed to talk to me. I casually said sure and followed her to an empty room. She began by saying she's been trying to tell me or hint me it for years, and she couldn't believe I was still that oblivious, (whatever that means). And then she said two words; "Phineas, I-", and suddenly the room began to spin, everything looked blurry. I was being dragged away from Isabella, she began to scream; "Phineas! PHINEAS!" until she was no long visible…

*Gasp* I shot up from bed like a bullet. I was outta breath and my heart was pumping too fast. I was soaked in sweat, for some reason. I mean there was nothing wrong about that dream, I think, and I never react like this to ANYTHING, (unless it's like a severe tragedy). I pushed my questions aside and went to take a quick shower, cause I can't go back to bed smelling like this.

After I was all dry and into clean pajamas, I went back into bed and tried to fall asleep. But before I hopped into bed, (I don't why), but I looked at the window beside that faced the Garcia-Shapiro's. I expected to see darkness and Isabella sound asleep, but instead I saw Isabella's desk light on and her sitting on her bed. And she was…wait…what? Why is she writing in a book at…3:25 in the morning? I looked out the window for about another 5 minutes, while trying to figure why Isabella was up so early. I eventually saw her close the book, put it back on her desktop, turn off the lamp and go back to bed. I decided to sleep on it and crawled back under the covers as I drifted to sleep…

This time, I wasn't at school, but rather in Isabella's room. I looked her way and found her fast asleep. Aww, she's SO cute when she sleeps…Wait? Where did THAT come from? O-K-…I walked over to her desk and saw the book that she was just writing in just a few minutes ago. It looked like a normal "Composition notebook", like the ones you use in school. I wanted to reach out for it and open it, but I couldn't. My hand just went through the book and table along with it. Ugh! The suspense was killing me! What could she possibly have written in there?

*Sigh* I knew though, that I wouldn't be able to find out since only my spirit is here…then out of nowhere I heard Isabella whisper "Phineas…". I turned around thinking that she woke up but found her again, fast asleep. Huh? I didn't know she talks in her sleep…but Isabella continued to talk, "Phineas, I have something to tell you…" I waited anxiously for her to continue, "Phineas, I-" but the next few words were inaudible. I saw her lips move but couldn't make out what she was saying since it was really dark. And before I had a chance to react, I was sucked out of the room and back into reality as I heard my alarm clock go off…


	4. The Mental Breakdown of Phineas Flynn

Ch. 3- The Mental Breakdown of Phineas Flynn

**Yay! 5 reviews! Thanks ever so much to those who reviewed! I would've waited a little longer (for more reviews), but I really wanted to post this chapter! Ok, so this one is about Phineas' mental state, which is a total MESS! Again, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my fanfiction account, the computer I wrote this on, and my idea! Nothing else!**

* * *

Phineas' POV-

I'm freaking out here! FREAKING OUT! I think I've gone INSANE! It's that dream! It's driving me nuts! I can't take it anymore! The suspense is KILLING ME! Ever since I saw Isabella write in that notebook, I've been having that SAME EXACT dream! It's been almost a whole week of seeing that notebook on the table and not being able to open it! It's torture man, TORTURE! I know that it's probably nothing important, but COME ON! It's like putting a humongous hot fudge sundae in front of a little kid and telling him not to touch it! How can you resist? It's so annoying to have to stare at a book for hours at a time and not be able to at least TOUCH it!

I dread going to sleep now. I can't! I can't take another night staring at that book! I tried talking about it to Isabella, but she just looks at me like I'm crazy and says "What notebook?" I swear I'm losing it. Maybe I am just imaging it, but I could've sworn I saw Isabella put it away last night…that's what I mean by "I've gone INSANE!" I can't concentrate anymore! I need like 5 huge cups of black coffee every day so I can get through the day without falling asleep! If this goes on any longer, I might need some serious mental help…

* * *

"Phineas, dear," my mom says as she walks into my room, "We need to talk." I sighed as I slowly followed her to the kitchen. I already knew what she was gonna talk to me about…my mental state. As I entered the room, I saw dad sitting there on a chair and mom sat beside him.

"Phineas," dad began as I took a seat across from them, "Your mum and I have been thinking about this for quite some time and...we have decided...to move to England." I felt I had just been stabbed in the heart as I just stood there speechless, he continued, "Your grandfather died two days ago and we must go there to take care of grandma. News of his death has left her in such a state, that she can no longer care for herself." Dad then paused to breathe, and kept talking, "Me and your mum are gonna go to England next week for the funeral. But, don't worry, we are going to let you kids finish up your school year before we move. So we don't have to worry about packing for several more months." Dad stopped there to let me absorb everything he just said. I just couldn't believe it, grandpa was dead. Dead; like as in gone **forever**. I shook my head in disbelief, no, he couldn't be. Not _grandpa_! He was the one who always made fun of death. Said that he wasn't gonna go without a fight. He vowed to always be there for us when we needed him. But now, he's gone. And to make matters worse, I'm gonna be half across the world from the very few people who could help me get through this tragedy; my friends.

"No, No…" I muttered, "It can't be…" Mom and dad didn't seem to hear me until I choked out, "Do Ferb and Candace know?"

"Honey, we told them a few days ago," mom said, "We've tried telling you but Ferb told us to let you be. He asked us to wait because you had something else on your mind."

"No, this can't be happening," I whispered, "This **can't **be happening."

Mom sighed and looked at dad, he gave her a slight nod. Then mom said, "We'll leave you alone for now…" and they left me paralyzed in the kitchen. Then it hit me, I wasn't dreaming. This was real; this IS happening. I ran straight upstairs, slammed the door and stuffed my face into my pillow. I cried my heart out for the first time since, I don't know when. I just let it all out. My pain, my fear, my sadness. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until I couldn't cry anymore.

Then I heard a knock on my door, "Phineas?" asked Isabella as she entered, "Phineas, what's wrong?" She saw that I had been crying, no doubt about that, so I couldn't tell her it was "nothing". I knew she would be just as devastated as me, but its better if she hears it from me than from someone else.

"Isabella," I began, "My grandpa is d-d-dead, and we're gonna move to England to take care of grandma!" I had to resist the urge to break into sobs again and I saw Isabella's eyes begin to water. I saw a tear run down her cheek and she began to shake her head in disbelief.

"No, it can't be true…" she said in between the sobs, "You CAN'T go!"

"I'm so sorry Isabella, but there's nothing I can do…" I said as I put my arm on her shoulder.

Then she turned around and just simply looked at me. After several seconds, she straightened up and slowly headed for the door. As she turned the doorknob, she whispered, "I think I should go now," and she slowly closed the door after her. _"Great! Now I made her cry! Ugh! Why? Why is this happening to me? Why?"_

I cried for, I guess, the rest of the evening, until I was **so** wasted that I just fell asleep. And fate, decided to torture me even more by giving me that same dream I oh so dreaded.

I was again in Isabella's room and (again) saw her fast asleep. Though, it looked like she too had been recently crying, due to the tears that were still running down her face. It made me feel even more terrible to see what kind of emotional distress I had caused her just now. But something then flickered in my head, the notebook. I remembered that I saw Isabella last night stuff the book into her cupboard. I looked around and found the same drawer that she put it in. I prayed my hand wouldn't just go through the handle like it usually did, as I attempted to open it. And, to my ultimate surprise, it didn't. I carefully opened the drawer and immediately spotted what I was looking for; the notebook. I grabbed it with both my hands and just stood there holding it. I couldn't believe it, I was finally gonna be able to open it. After all this time, I can finally find out why Isabella was up so early writing in it.

I slowly opened it; I wanted to cherish this moment. I turn to the first page and the first two words I see are "Dear Diary…"


	5. The Diary

Ch. 4- The Diary

**Yeah, I like totally left you guys hanging in the last chapter. But, it's a good thing that I'm a fast updater.**

***Spoiler* This chapter contains a song by...well, you'll find out. Please keep the reviews coming! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

* * *

I shut my eyes immediately as I closed the book. No, this is wrong. I can't invade Isabella's privacy, I can't. A diary is a place where people can write their deepest, darkest secrets without the fear of having someone find out. I guess that's why she pretended to not know what I was talking about when I asked her (about her diary); because she probably thinks she's too old for one and doesn't want anyone else to know about it. But why was she writing in it at that time of night? What could cause her to be up at 3:30 in the morning? Hmm…maybe she had a nightmare or something…

I set the book back down on the table and sat on the chair in the corner of the room. I sighed. Great! Now I'm gonna have to sit here for the rest of the night just doing nothing. Ugh! I should've known it would've been something personal to Isabella. I can't believe I actually let this get to me! Sometimes I can be such an idiot…and I stuffed my face into my palms.

A few seconds later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Surprised, I lifted my head and saw a younger version of Isabella, like from when we were 10 years old. At first I thought that Isabella had somehow, miraculously managed to turn herself young again but then I saw that Isabella was still sleeping. I kept glancing from the 14 year old, to the 10 year old…so if Isabella's still asleep, then who's this girl. But, then I suddenly realized that young Isabella wasn't really there. Well…I still saw her, but only her spirit was here. I could tell because she was a little transparent.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her softly. She only smiled and walked over to the table. She came back with the diary in her hand. "It's yours," I said, "I have no right to look in it…" She held out the book, as if she were trying to tell me it was okay to read it. I looked at her, quite surprised, and she smiled (again) as she gave me a slight nod. I hesitantly took the book from her and looked down at it. "Than-" I began as I lifted my head up, but I was surprised to see that she had vanished without a trace. I glanced around the bedroom, but still found no sign of the little girl. I shrugged, and then looked down at the diary. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened the book…

* * *

I am, the most stupid, idiotic, dumbest, oblivious person on the face of the earth! No wait, scratch that…in the entire UNIVERSE!

How could I? HOW COULD I be so dumb? Had she not made it obvious? HAD SHE NOT? All the smiles, the winks, the flirting, the hugs! How could I have been so oblivious!

Because of me, Isabella had suffered indescribable emotional pain, for YEARS! Every day, I broke her heart little by little until it completely shattered. I hurt her, badly. And even after everything that I made her go through, she still never gave up on me. Until today…

* * *

Dear Diary,

I give up! I just simply GIVE UP! I give up on you Phineas!

After all this time, you still never realized that I liked you more than just as a friend. After all this time you didn't show a single sign of liking me back! And now, to make matters worse, you're leaving! Once you're gone, I probably won't ever see you again and you'll most likely forget all about me! You'll learn to move on and get over the fact that you moved away. And, you know what…why should I not be able to do the same? Why should I suffer any longer? Why should I cry and cry and cry until I can't anymore? Why?

So, I've decided to give up. Better now than never. I'm giving up because it's better to have your heart badly bruised and beaten, than completely and utterly shattered. And I'm not gonna let myself get to that point.

But, this doesn't mean that we're not friends anymore Phineas. No…we'll still be close friends, but nothing more.

Isabella

* * *

I hope it's not too late. I can't lose her. Not now, when I need her the most. Yeah, I know I'm pretty oblivious (and stupid), but I love her. I can't let her go, I don't know what I would do without her. I know it was pretty dumb not to tell her, but every time I've tried, I started to mumble and ended up blanking out. I swear I would've told her if only I knew she liked me too.

Ugh! But now, she's made her decision and I have to somehow make it up to her and get her to change her mind, before it really is too late…

Then, it hit me. Isabella was sleeping, which means she's dreaming. And even though **I** can't get into her dream, but what I say **can**. Then, (since this is my dream), a microphone appeared in my hand, and I smiled. A song will definitely get through to her dream. Music began to play and I started to sing…

_Girl I see it in your eyes, you're disappointed,_

'_Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed, _

_With your heart, I tore it apart,_

_And girl, what a mess I made upon your innocence,_

_And no woman in the world deserves this,_

_But here I am, asking you for one more chance,_

_Can we fall, on more ti-ime,_

_Stop the tape, and rewind,_

_Oh, and if you walk away, I know I'll fade,_

'_Cause there is nobody else,_

_It's gotta be you-u-u-u-u-u-u,_

_Only you-u-u-u-u-u,_

_It's got to be you-u-u-u-u,_

_Oh, only you-u-u-u-u-u,_

_Hey! Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles,_

_When you speak to me I don't resemble,_

_Who I was, you've simply had enough,_

_And your actions speak louder than words,_

_And you're about to break from all you've heard,_

_But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere,_

_I'll be here, by your si-ide,_

_No more fears, no more crying,_

_But if you walk away,_

_I know I'll fade, 'cause there is nobody else,_

_It's gotta be you-u-u-u-u-u-u,_

_Only you-u-u-u-u-u,_

_It's got to be you-u-u-u-u,_

_Oh, only you-u-u-u-u-u,_

_Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time,_

_One more, one more,_

_Can we try, one more, one more time, _

_I'll make it better,_

_One more, one more,_

_Can we try, one more, one more,_

_Can we try one more time to make it all better,_

'_Cause it's gotta be you-u-u-u-u-u,_

_It's gotta be you-u-u-u-u-u,_

_Only you-u-u-u-u-u,_

_Only you-u-u-u-u-u,_

_It's gotta be you-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u,_

_Only you-u-u-u-u-u-u-u,_

_It's got to be you-u-u-u-u-u-u_

_Oh, only you-u-u-u-u-u-u-u,_

As the music faded, the room around me did too. Next thing I know, Ferb was shaking me awake and was shouting my name…

* * *

**Ok, that song was "Gotta be you" by One Direction, and NO I'm not a One Direction fan (no offense to those who are)! I just think their music isn't half bad and a lot of their songs fit my chapters, (you'll probably see more songs from them in the future).**


	6. Musical Help from Above

Ch. 5- Musical Help from above

**5th chapter up! With a new character! Please people, keep the reviews coming...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except for my OC), or the show.**

* * *

_Somewhere up in heaven…_

"Curse you, Ferb!" shouted an angel in a diaper with light pink wings at a (magical) plasma screen TV, "Why Ferb? WHY? You just HAD to wake Phineas up when Isabella was about to. You just HAD to…Ugh! Great! Now** I** have to get involved." I got up from my sofa cloud and went to grab a couple of love arrows from my closet, I sighed, "Why can't people learn to deal with their own relationships? I mean, almost every relationship starts with a love arrow…I'm running out…" When I opened my wardrobe, I saw the very thing I dreaded; no more arrows…I was just about to start panicking, when I remembered that we were getting a new shipment in 3 days, I sighed (again), "Sorry Phineas, you're on your own for now…"

_Back on Earth…_

"Phineas, PHINEAS!" Ferb shouted over and over again as he shook me awake.

"Huh? What?" I yawned, "What happened?"

"Dude," Ferb said disapprovingly, "You were singing One Direction in your sleep. Not cool…"

"Ugh," I groaned, "I just had the strangest dream. I was in Isabella's room, and she was there. Like there were two of them, and I was singing-"

"One Direction…" Ferb finished for me.

"Hmm? I don't remember…" I scratched my head. There was an awkward silence while I tried to remember my dream.

"Well," Ferb broke the silence, "School starts in 2 hours, so you have enough time to pull yourself together. Then he left the room for breakfast. I stayed upstairs and tried to recall what happened last night in my dream. I knew that something really important happened and it was absolutely necessary that I remember. But, it seemed as though the harder I tried, the less and less I could remember.

"I'm sure it'll come to me sooner or later…" I tried to reassure myself as I went down to eat…

_Meanwhile, at Cupid's…_

"Hmm," I thought out loud as I stared at the image of Phineas Flynn on my TV, "This is gonna be MUCH harder than I could ever imagine. How can Phineas possibly understand other's feelings (a.k.a. Isabella's), if he doesn't even understand his own? Hmm, maybe he would understand things better through songs, rather than through words and actions…I wonder…" I got up again from my sofa and walked over to a small drawer in a corner. "I may be out of love arrows," I smiled as I slowly opened the drawer, "But that doesn't mean I can't help you at all."

I stuck my hand inside and took out a small, baby blue bag with musical notes written all over it. "Perfect," I said as I walked over to a cauldron at the other side of the room, "All they need is a pinch of this musical powder, and they'll have a sudden urge to sing every time, (well, most of the time) they're trying to express themselves…" I took a pinch of powder and peered over the cauldron, "Phineas Flynn," I said loudly and a photo appeared in the pink mist (in the cauldron). I then sprinkled the powder into the bubbling pot, and his face disappeared. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," I said again, loudly, and her image appeared. I took another pinch and sprinkled it all over her face until her picture was also gone. The pot began to settle down as I went to put the musical powder back. I sighed, "I hope this helped. I wish you luck Phineas, you'll need it…"

_At the Garcia-Shapiro's…_

I yawed loudly as I rubbed my eyes open, "Huh," I thought, "What a weird dream…" Wait a minute, how do I know that? I can barely remember anything from my dream. All that I recall is a song, but I don't even remember what song or who sung it. Strangely enough, I feel like that song had a special meaning to it, and that it was in some way dedicated to me. I shook my head at that thought. It's just a dream, no biggie.

I got out of bed to go wash up, but something caught my eye; my diary. What was it doing on my desk? I could've sworn I put it in my cupboard last night, I guess I was wrong. I picked it up and flipped through the book in order to jog my memory. Then I remembered what happened yesterday…I gave up on Phineas because he was moving to England. I felt a bit of regret, I mean it's not his fault he's moving. But something inside me told me to say strong, and the feeling of regret faded. Suddenly though, I felt like singing, (weird, I know), and I couldn't help myself. I grabbed my hairbrush and started to sing in it, (while music began to play in background, again, weird)…

_I'm wide awake,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_Yeah, I was in the dark,_

_I was falling hard, with a broken heart,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_How did I read the stars so wrong,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_And now it's clear to me,_

_That everything you want, ain't always what you need,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_Yeah I was dreaming far too long,_

_I wish I knew then,_

_What I know now,_

_Wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down,_

_Gravity hurts, you made it so sweet,_

_Till I woke up on, on the concrete,_

_Falling from cloud 9,_

_Crashing from the high,_

_I'm letting you go tonight,_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_Not losing any sleep,_

_I picked up every piece,_

_And landed on my feet,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_Need nothing to complete myself, no,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_Yeah, I am born again,_

_Outta the lion's den,_

_I don't have to pretend,_

_And it's too late,_

_Our story's over now, the end,_

_I wish I knew then,_

_What I know now,_

_Wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down,_

_Gravity hurts, you made it so sweet,_

_Till I woke up on, on the concrete,_

_Falling from cloud 9, (it was outta the blue),_

_Crashing from the high,_

_I'm letting you go tonight, (yeah I'm letting you go now),_

_I'm falling from cloud 9,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_Thunder rumbling, castles crumbling,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_I am trying to move on-n-n-n-n,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_God knows that I tried,_

_To make him, see the bright side,_

_But I'm not trying anymo-re-re-re-re,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9, (it was outta the blue),_

_Crashing from the high,_

_You know I'm letting you go tonight, (yeah I'm letting you go),_

_I'm falling from cloud 9,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_I'm wide awake,_

Confused at what just happened, I opened my eyes and set the brush back down. The music had already faded and I just stood there trying to figure out why in the world I started singing…Oh, well, it was fun anyways. And I left my room to go brush my teeth…

* * *

**Ok, for those of you who didn't realize, that song was "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry. Although I had to change the lyrics slightly to fit the story.**


	7. Split Personality

Ch. 6- Split Personality

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner! I know many people couldn't wait to read this chapter, but I was going through a severe case of writer's block. I was barely able to think of this chapter. It might be a bit boring compared to past chapters, but the next ones will be MUCH, MUCH more dramatic...woah, serious déjà vu...I think I said that before in one of my previous chapters...**

**P.S. Probably most of the chapters from now will contain a song, (Cupid's musical powder), including this one.**

**I also wanna say thanks to all those who reviewed and to keep them coming...again, déjà vu...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Not even the song...**

* * *

Phineas' POV-

My mind and my heart are at war, literally. My heart's telling me to stop ignoring what's been happening lately, and to realize the feelings I have towards Isabella. While my head is telling me to snap out of it and to concentrate on more important stuff; (like school, inventing, SLEEP!). I don't know what to do or who to listen to. Should I do what's right, or what's smart? Yeah, to move on and ignore my feelings is the smart thing to do, but that doesn't make it right. *Sigh* How did I get to this point, you may ask? Well, it's a long story…

* * *

"So," Ferb said while munching on pancakes, "Do you remember your dream **now**?"

"No," I sighed as I put the maple syrup down, "It's like, every time I try to remember, it just slips right past me…and as the more time goes by, I remember less and less." Ferb just blinked and stared. I continued talking, "But, for some reason I feel like I **need** to remember. Like I was supposed to realize something important…Does that sound crazy?"

Ferb sighed, (annoyed that he has to talk again), and suggested, "Well, I heard you singing in your sleep and I could tell the song was by One Direction, because of the melody. But, I couldn't make out many of the words; all I could tell was that it was definitely NOT a happy, joyful song. So…all you have to do is listen to all of the band's sad songs and see which one sounds familiar. The lyrics should give you some reminder of your dream."

My eyes widened at the thought, "Ferb!" I said happily, "That's a great idea! Thanks bro," and I gobbled up my breakfast and ran towards Candace's room. "Candace, Candace!" I shook her awake, "Wake up! I need to borrow your mp3 player…"

"Ugh! Phineas," she groaned, "Can't this wait till later?"

"Just tell me where to look, I need to borrow it quickly," I shook with anticipation.

"It's on the table by the mirror," she crankily said while I went to go fetch it.

I took it from the table and walked back to Candace's bed, "Quick question," I said, afraid to bother her any longer, "Do you have all of One Direction's songs on here?"

She shot straight up from bed, "Of course!" she shouted, "But, why would you care?"

"Umm," I muttered as she glared at me, "It doesn't matter. What I need now is for you to show me all of their sad songs…" Apparently, she had them all memorized, so I wrote them down mentally as she told me the songs. "Thanks Candace," I said when she finished, "You're the best!" And just like that, I was dashing outta the room.

"Hey," she called after me, "I want that back by *yawn*, never mind…zzz"

* * *

I listened to all the songs, over and over and over again, until I practically knew all the lyrics by heart. I was just about to give up, until I realized there was one song I forgot to listen to; Gotta Be You.

The moment I pressed play, I knew. This was the song, I was 100% sure. I know this melody and that means that this was the song I sang in my dream…but why?

* * *

No matter how many times I listened to that song, I still couldn't quite figure out why I chose to sing this specific one. According to the lyrics, I messed up badly and was trying to get a girl to forgive me. But…I don't have a girlfriend, and…I don't believe I messed up THAT badly with anything, yet…Though, I didn't get to finish that thought, because Ferb came up and said that we were late for school…

* * *

P.S. Now I'm paraphrasing, cause I don't want to bore you…

School was normal except for the fact that I was feeling really weird today around Isabella. Like nervous weird. I couldn't stop staring at her, I was stuttering, daydreaming, I couldn't think right, I would lose my train of thought, and even doodle her name on my paper. I also found myself not being able to talk to her, my heart skipped a beat every time I saw her and my hands started to get really sweaty when she was nearby.

I have no clue of what's going on with me, but *yawn* boy am I exhausted. Maybe a little nap would help me figure this out…

* * *

I found myself in a room that resembled a mental hospital. I was sitting in an armchair and was facing two people, that both oddly looked like me. Except that one of them had a strange reddish glow surrounding him, while the other looked like a thin cloud of fog was covering him.

"Let us introduce ourselves," the red one said, "I'm the part of you that controls your emotions, heart and feelings…"

"While I'm the part of you who makes sure that you come back into reality when lover boy here goes WAY over his head…" the gray one snapped at the other.

The red one ignored him, "We're here to help you about your…well, problem. Right?"

"You mean about the way that I was acting today in school around Isabella?" I said uneasily.

"Exactly…Now do you know why you're feeling these weird emotions and acting this way?" He waited for an answer that I never gave, he cautiously continued, "Have you ever considered the fact that you might be, oh I don't know, in love with Isabella?"

I gulped, no I never had thought about it before. But before I could respond, the gray guy said, "That's absurd! You're WAY off course this time buddy…"

The red one just glared at the other and then turned back to me to continue, "Come on…you stare at her, whether you know it or not, think about her, you even get nervous around her. Don't you think that you might feel something more than just friendship for her now?"

Again, the gray one responded before I could, "Stop fooling around Phineas! Focus! Don't let lovey dovey here distract you. You need to focus on more important stuff, rather than _love_."

"Stay outta this," the red one yelled, "It's because of **you** that he's considered the most oblivious boy on Earth and that he can't realize that his best friend has had a huge crush on him this whole time!" I was finding all of this very hard to take in…

"Well," the gray one argued, "I like it that way. Keeps him focused and on the right path. And right now the best thing for him is to forget all about this and move on. You've caused enough trouble already!"

"And that's where you're DEAD wrong," my heart said turning to me, "The best thing for you to do now is to tell her. You have to tell her how you feel before it's too late…"

"No, Phineas! Don't listen to him…" but I didn't hear the rest of what my head had to say. I was deciding whose advice to take while my heart and mind were fighting. I don't know who to listen to. What my mind suggested to do, would be the smart thing to do, but what my heart said, is the right thing to do. I buried my face in my hands as I tried to figure out whose advice to take.

The red one saw my confusion, and said, "Maybe this is the only way he'll understand…" He snapped his fingers and music began to play, then he grabbed a microphone that appeared on a nearby table. The other one just looked at him like, "what is he doing?" as the music began to play…

_You've tried playing it cool,_

_Boy when you're looking at her, (at her),_

_You can't ever be brave,_

_Cause she makes your heart race,_

_Shot you outta the sky,_

_She's your kryptonite,_

_She keeps making you we-eak,_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_,

_Some things gotta get loud, _

_Cause you're dying just to make her see,_

_That you need her here with you now,_

_Cause she's got that one thing,_

The gray guy: _So, get her, get her, out, out of your head,_

The red guy: _But make her fall into your arms instead,_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,_

_But you need that one thing,_

_She's got that one thing…_

My head shouts above the music, "Snap out of it Phineas! Focus!"…

_Now you're climbing the walls,_

_But sadly…she doesn't notice at all,_

_That you're going out of your mi-ind,_

_All day and all night,_

My head goes, "Yes, yes you are!"

_Some things gotta get loud,_

_Cause now you're wondering if you're going insane,_

_But you need her here with you now,_

_Cause she's got that one thing,_

The gray guy: _So, get her, get her, out, out of your head,_

The red guy: _But make her fall into your arms instead,_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,_

_But you need that one thing,_

The gray guy: _Get her, get her, out, out of your mind,_

The red guy: _But come on, let her __in your life,_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,_

_But you need that one thing,_

_She's got that one thing…_

_*Music* _My mind is screaming now, "Hello? Earth to Phineas? Don't listen to him…"

_She's got that one thing,_

The gray guy: _So, get her, get her, out, out of your head,_

The red guy: _But make her fall into your arms instead…_

The gray guy: _SO! Get her, get her, out, out of your head,_

The red guy: _But make her fall into your arms instead,_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,_

_But you need that one thing,_

The gray guy: _Get her, get her, out, out of your mind,_

The red guy: _But come on, let her in your life,_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,_

_But you need that one thing,_

_She's got that, one thing…_

"Go Phineas," the red guy told me, "Follow your heart and do what's right..." And just like that, I was back on Earth...

* * *

**That song was "One Thing" by One Direction, (told you you'd see them again), and I again, changed the lyrics slightly.**


	8. The Plan

Ch. 7- The plan

**HELLO! kitten lover1 is B-A-C-K! For those of you who don't know, I went on a one week vacation to Niagara Falls and Toronto, Canada. And it was so amazing, I highly suggest going there.**

**Anyays, here you guys go, chapter 7. Although, this chapter is REALLY long, it has a lot of things going on. **

**Also, I know many more people wanted to continue reading much more badly, and I'm sorry for the delay. But I started writing this as soon as I could. Hope you like it...enjoy! :-) And reveiw!**

**Warning: This chapter contains a One Direction song. The last one in the story, promise! If you don't like them, please, no flames...**

**Diclaimer: I do not own the show, the characters, or the song. But I sure wish I did...**

* * *

Phineas' POV-

I woke up with a splitting headache. I rubbed my eyes open and shook my head. I slowly got up and went downstairs to get an Advil. Though it took longer than I thought because I had to stop every once in a while to keep myself from falling. When I finally got to the kitchen, I gulped down a gallon of water and then went to the bathroom to get some pain reliever out of the medicine cabinet. I took the Advil out and began to try and pry open the lid. Then, it hit me, and I let the container drop, thus scattering pills across the bathroom floor.

What was I doing here?! I'm such an idiot! I'm wasting time! I need to go talk to Isabella pronto…and the next thing I know, I was running out of the house. Wait a minute…I stopped myself halfway to Isabella's house. What am I doing? How am I gonna tell her in the first place? I can't just come up to her and say "Hey Isabella, I know I've been really oblivious to you for a while, but I love you…" No, no, no, no, no...I have to think this through…

* * *

Isabella's POV-

"Aww," my mom said as she finished up making breakfast, "It was so sweet of Phineas to invite you over to his abuelos' house this weekend."

"Ugh, mamá," I groaned as I fished the orange juice out of the fridge, "He invited everyone over, and plus, he does this every year; it's kinda like a tradition now…"

"Sí, but I think it's really adorable that he likes having you around him…" she stated as she served the omelets.

"MAMÁ! There is nothing going on between me and Phineas…" I shouted; a bit embarrassed, then I looked down at my plate and mumbled, "And there probably never will be…"

"Fine mija," she shouted unconvinced, "If you say so…"

* * *

I took a deep breath as I exited the car. The fresh, cool air surrounded me. Being at Phineas' grandparent's place always made me feel so calm, so relaxed. For a moment, I was in paradise, but that moment ended when Grandpa Flynn snapped me back into reality.

"Well hello there everybody," I sighed as he greeted us with a smile, "Come on in. Dinner will be ready in a few…"

* * *

Phineas' POV-

I smiled on the inside. So far so good...After dinner, we all got together around a campfire that Ferb and I helped set up. We told jokes, scary stories, had a load of s'mores and pretty soon, were all snoring in our beds. Well, most of us…I stayed up a bit longer, still perfecting my plan.

Hmm, ok, let's see…Invite everyone over to Grandpa's and Grandma's place…check. Act casual…check. Make sure Isabella doesn't suspect anything…I glanced at Isabella who slept soundly in a corner…check.

Ok, so all I need to do now is keep her busy and distracted for the next few days so she doesn't realize what I'm trying to do. Maybe I should take the guys out for a hike tomorrow by the lake…uh huh, that should do. *Gasp* Oh yeah, I can't forget to order supplies for the karaoke party…Gotta make a note of that…

* * *

Isabella's POV-

The next day was…what's the word?...ah, _interesting_. Well, for starters, I expected Phineas to build a crazy contraption that would like, oh, I don't know, help us walk through trees or something…but no. He insisted on just a simple hike by the lake. Hmm, now I'm a little suspicious…I remember the mental breakdown he had when Baljeet wanted to climb a mountain without any gadgets…he doesn't handle inventing withdrawal very well. He's up to something…

Anyways, on with today…So, during the hike, Phineas just mysteriously disappeared. Though, I was the only one that actually noticed cause, umm…well, it doesn't matter. But, I quietly followed him through the woods and found him talking on the phone. He was mentioning something about needing building supplies by tonight. _Phineas Flynn, what in the world are you up to?_ I wondered as he hung up.

Then he took a good look around, I ducked so he wouldn't see me. I sighed in relief that he didn't. "Perfect," he said, "This spot is great…" _Great? Great for what?!_ I asked as he took out his phone again and dialed someone. "Hi Gretchen, this is Phineas," he paused for a brief moment, "Listen, I need you to do me a huge favor…" he let her answer before he continued, "I need you to gather up the Fireside Girls and spread the word about the plan. Tell them to be here tomorrow night. Oh, and make sure it's kids only…we don't want the adults ruining all the fun, now do we?" he waited to see if Gretchen was up for it, after she replied he said, "Great! Thanks SO much! I own you big time…bye…" He hung up and bent down on his knees. He picked up a stick and marked a big X on the ground, "I hope the delivery guy will see this…" and he slowly stood up. Phineas then, stuffed his phone back into his pocket and then checked something off of his notebook before also, putting it away. _You are definitely up to something…and I'm gonna find out what…_Though, I didn't have a lot of time to dwell on that thought, because I saw Phineas turn around and head back to the others, _Shoot! If I'm not there when he comes back, he'll realize I followed him! I gotta be there before him…_and I began sprinting back to the others…

* * *

Finally, Phineas' behavior today was very strange, (other than what I mentioned earlier). Like he was way too cautious…what I mean is he constantly asked if I was okay, or if I needed any help. Some might consider this as a nice friendly gesture, but like the rocks that we had to jump down from were like, what, 4 inches high, (about 10 cm)? Seriously, he never cared THIS much before. Yeah, it's nice to know that he's got my back but this is just a little too overprotective. But still, it makes me wonder…why?

* * *

After dinner, everyone decided to hit the hay since we've all had an **exhausting** day. Although, I quietly crept out of the room and went outside, and sat on a nearby bench to try and figure out what exactly Phineas was planning. I got some quiet for several minutes until Phineas came up to me, "Hey," he sounded concerned, "You okay?" I winced slightly at those words; you don't know how many times he's asked me that today.

"Yeah," I said as I looked up at the stars, "Just enjoying this beautiful night. It's not every day that you get such a clear view of the night sky." Phineas sat down next to me, (but was sure to keep his distance), and looked up at the stars with me. Pretty soon, we were pointing out constellations to each other, and Phineas even said that one of the "stars" was actually Saturn. We continued talking and pretty soon, we were engaged in a full time conversation. We laughed, joked, yelled, argued, and even cried, (long story, don't ask…). Eventually, we just sat there and stared at the sky, (again). Suddenly, I felt a random urge to rest my head on his shoulder. At first, I tried to ignore it but in the end, I couldn't help myself. I yawned and snuggled closer to Phineas. He looked taken aback for a moment there, but played along and put his arm around me. A part of me began screaming, _Hey! If you say you're giving up on him, then stay true to your word! HELLO?! What in the world ARE you doing?!_, but I ignored it. This is the moment I've been waiting for for years, and I'm not about to give it up.

Several minutes later, a shooting star shot across the sky. "Look Izzy," Phineas pointed towards the sky, "A shooting star, make a wish." I was a bit surprised that he called me by my nickname, but oddly enough, it sounded right when he said it, if you know what I mean… (Anyways,) I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, and before I knew what was happening, we were leaning towards each other. We got so close that our lips slightly touched, I panicked. I pulled back, confused. I really didn't know what to do. I mean, I thought I gave up on him?! And now, I'm totally forgetting everything I said before. I looked up, Phineas himself was also confused.

"I'm sorry," I said as I rose from where I was sitting, my eyes were glued to my feet, "I-I just can't…" And I walked away with my hands in my jacket pocket.

Phineas' POV-

Idiot! What was I thinking?!...I thought as I watched Isabella walk away. Great job Phineas! You managed to mess this up…I said sarcastically. I continued sitting there, constantly mentally face palming myself. Eventually, I lied down on the bench and tried to fall asleep, but no matter how hard I tried, I just simply couldn't. I just couldn't stop calling myself an idiot.

And then, it hit me. Music started in the background, (I have no idea from where exactly), I put my hand in front of my mouth, (pretending that it was a mic) and began to sing…

_I keep playing it inside my head,_

_All that you said to me,_

_I lie awake just to convince myself,_

_This wasn't just a dream,_

'_Cause you were right here,_

_And I should've taken the chance,_

_But I got so scared,_

_And I lost the moment again,_

_It's all that I can think about,_

_Oh, you're all that I can think about,_

_Is your heart taken,_

_Is there somebody else on your mind,_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused just tell me,_

_Am I outta time,_

_Is your heart breaking,_

_How do you feel about me now,_

_I can't believe I let you walk away, when,_

_When I should've kissed you,_

_I should've, I should've, oh,_

_I should've kissed you,_

_I should've, I should've, oh,_

_I should've kissed you,_

_I should've, I should've, oh,_

_I should've kissed you,_

_I should've, I should've, oh,_

_I should've kissed you,_

_Every morning when I leave my house,_

_I always look for you, yeah,_

_I see you every time I close my eyes,_

_What am I gonna do,_

_And all my friends say, _

_That I'm punching over my weight,_

_But in your eyes I, saw how you were looking at me,_

_It's all that I can think about,_

_Oh, you're all that I can think about,_

_Is your heart taken,_

_Is there somebody else on your mind,_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused just tell me,_

_Am I outta time,_

_Is your heart breaking,_

_How do you feel about me now,_

_I can't believe I let you walk away, when,_

_When I should've kissed you,_

_I should've, I should've, oh,_

_I should've kissed you,_

_I should've, I should've, oh,_

_I should've kissed you,_

_I should've, I should've, oh,_

_I should've kissed you,_

_I should've, I should've, oh,_

_I should've kissed you,_

_When you sat there,_

_Just a heartbeat away,_

_When we were talking,_

_And you looked up at me,_

_If I had known then, _

_That I'd be feeling this way,_

_If I could replay,_

_I would've never let you go,_

_No, oh, never let you go,_

_Am I outta time,_

_Is your heart taken,_

_Is there somebody else on your mind,_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused just tell me,_

_Am I outta time,_

_Is your heart breaking,_

_How do you feel about me now,_

_I can't believe I let you walk away, when,_

_When I should've kissed you,_

_I should've, I should've, oh,_

_I should've kissed you,_

_I should've, I should've, oh,_

_I should've kissed you,_

_I should've, I should've, oh,_

_I should've kissed you,_

_I should've, I should've, oh,_

_I should've kissed you,_

_I should've kissed you…_

Once the music was gone, I felt instant relief. It's amazing what singing can do to a person. I then walked back inside and hopped into bed. Maybe now I can finally get some sleep, I've got **a lot **of work to do tomorrow…

* * *

**That song was "I Should've Kissed you", a bit obvious isn't it?**

**P.S. The word abuelos, in spanish means granparents.**

**The word si, means yes.**


	9. Trying to Pull Love Off

Ch. 8- Trying to Pull Love Off

**Yay, chapter 8! This is all Isabella's POV. We find out what happened to her while Phineas was singing and the morning after. Reviews would be great!**

***Spoiler* Cupid makes an appearance again! And this is not the last time he's going to.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything! Except maybe Cupid...**

* * *

Isabella's POV-

I walked away from Phineas with my head down. Did I just do what I think I just did? Did I just ruin a perfect moment with Phineas? I've been waiting for something like this for years, and now, I just simply tossed away the opportunity that I've been given…I continued walking until I reached the front door. I sighed as I rested my hand on the doorknob. I looked back at Phineas and saw him slumped on the bench, with his hand on his forehead. I shut my eyes tight, and turned back around to face my feet. As I opened the door and slowly went inside, I thought, _"What did I just do?!"_…

* * *

I found myself in a room that somewhat resembled a coffee shop. Except for the fact that there was only one table and the whole room was bathed in a pinkish glow and sparkly hearts were spread around the room.

I looked down at the table in front of me. It looked like every little girl's idea of a perfect tea party…then, I suddenly noticed that I was holding a teacup all this time. Curious, I took a small sip…and surprisingly, it was the most amazing thing I have ever drunk. Then, there was a faint beep, and a man in a light pink suit came out of an elevator.

"Oh good," he said as he sat across from me and poured himself some tea, "I see you've made yourself comfortable…" I raised my finger and opened my mouth to speak, but the man sitting across from me spoke before I could, "Oh, how forgetful of me! I'm terribly sorry, I'm Cupid. And you are, I believe, Miss Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?" I only gave him a slight nod. I was in a bit of a shock…I mean like, CUPID?! Seriously?! I always thought he was just a silly myth…I guess I was dead wrong…Cupid continued to talk, "Now, I bet you're wondering why you're here," he said as he took a sip of his tea, "Well, you see, I've been watching you for a while now and brought you here to help you with your…ah,…relationship problems…"

I looked at him, slightly confused, "I'm sorry, I don't think I follow…"

"Now, now, don't pretend like you don't know," Cupid shook his head, "I'm here to help smoothen things out between you and Phineas…"

I almost choked on my tea, "No, no, no, no, no, no," I stuttered as I frantically waved my hands, "You've got it all wrong. There is absolutely nothing going on between us…"

"My dear," Cupid calmly responded, "You can't hide from your feelings forever. Plus, I have been keeping a keen eye on both of you two recently, and I know for sure you still feel something for him, just as he does for you…"

I refused to comply, "That's absurd! I SO do not feel the same way towards him anymore…"

"Fine, but how would you explain this…" Cupid slightly yelled as he turned around and a picture of me snuggled close to Phineas (from earlier), appeared on the screen.

I began to stutter even more, "But-but, I-I-I-I-I can-I can explain!"

Cupid sighed deeply, "Isabella, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Really…"

I was getting a bit annoyed, "Ashamed of what? Of being in love?! But I'm NOT!" As I tried to keep my cool, I decided to try and explain my situation to Cupid a little differently…The room got a bit darker, music started to play, I took a flower from the vase on the tea table, (to use it as a mic), and began to sing as I paced around the room…

_If there's a prize for being oblivious,_

_I guess he's already won that,_

_He isn't worth the aggravation…_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that…_

Cupid seemed to notice what I was trying to do, and played along…

Cupid: _Who'd ya think you're kidding,_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to ya,_

_Try to keep it hidden,_

_Honey, I can see right through you,_

Me: _Oh no-o-o-o-o-o-o-o,_

Cupid: _Girl you can't conceal it,_

_I know how you're feeling,_

_And who you're, thi-i-i-i-nking of,_

Me: _Oh, no chance, no way,_

_I won't say it, no, no, _

Cupid: _You swoon, you sigh,_

_Why deny it, uh oh,_

Me: _It's too cliché, _

_I won't say I'm in love, _

Cupid: _Shoo do, Shoo do, oo-oo-oo,_

Me: _I thought my heart had learned it's lesson,_

_It feels so good when you start out,_

_My head is screaming, "Get a grip girl!"_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh…_

Cupid: Y_ou keep on denying,_

_Who you are, and how you're feeling,_

_Baby, I'm not buying,_

_Hon, I saw you hit the ceiling,_

Me: _OH NO,_

Cupid: _Face it like a grown-up,_

_When you're gonna own up,_

_That ya got, got, got it bad,_

Me: _Whoa, no chance, no way,_

_I won't say it no, no,_

Cupid: _Give up, give in,_

_Check the grin, you're in love,_

Me: _This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love,_

Cupid: _You're_ _doing flips,_

_Read my lips, you're in love,_

Me: _You're way off base, _

_I won't say it,_

Cupid: _She won't say it no,_

Me: _Get off my case, _

_I won't say it,_

He picked up a picture from a nearby desk, and handed it to me. It was the same photo he showed me on the screen. I smiled slightly as I stared at it. He continued singing,

_Girl don't be proud,_

_It's ok, you're in love,_

Me: _Oh, at least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm still, in love-e-e-e-e-e,_

Cupid: _Sha la, la, la, la, la, *Sigh*…_

I was still staring at the picture when the music faded. Cupid came up from behind and put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and stared at him, confused. He just smiled and took the picture from my hand. As he set it back down he said, "My work here is done, at least, for now…"

* * *

I woke up with a sudden gasp. I rubbed my forehead as I looked around me. What did he mean by, "My work here is done…"? It just makes no sense; I'm more confused than ever. If anything, all that dream did is make me even more doubtful of what I should do. I'm stuck; there are two options. I could follow my original plan and try and forget my crush on Phineas, or try and make the most of all the time I have left with him, before he leaves, (and yes, that includes romantic moments as well).

Cupid didn't help at all. All he did was make me realize that I still feel something towards Phineas, and giving up on him is going to be harder than I thought. If Cupid really wanted to help out so badly, he could've figured out a way to prevent Phineas from moving. And not have to make us go through all of this pain and confusion.

I stuffed my face into my arms and listened to my friends sleep. I looked up and took a better look around. Buford's snoring, Baljeet is muttering math problems, Ferb is soundly sleeping, but…wait a minute…where's Phineas?! I walked up to his bed and found a sticky note on his pillow, labeled "Ferb". I turned around to make sure everyone else was still sleeping, then turned back to face the note. I slowly reached for it and lifted off the pillow. I flipped it over and quietly read, "Execute plan B-13…" Plan B-13?! What the heck is that?! Ok Flynn, what are you planning? My eyes shot across the wall to the clock…it's 6:00 am. What's SO important that Phineas just couldn't wait till later? I decided to go see for myself…

* * *

After I got dressed, I quietly closed the bedroom door and headed outside. I slowly headed towards that place in the forest that I saw Phineas in yesterday.

Eventually, I found it and I hid behind several bushes to make sure I'm not seen. I saw Phineas confront the delivery guy, "I'm sorry we couldn't have these delivered here by last night like you asked. There was a bit of a delay…"

"That's ok," Phineas shook his head, "I was a little busy anyways…" I smiled at that sentence, since I knew exactly what he was referring to.

"So, let's see," the delivery guy said while looking at his clipboard, "We've got 80 pounds of sheet wood, 100 metal rods, a sound system, 1,000 LED lights and 30 boxes of nails. Here you go," he handed Phineas the papers to sign. When Phineas finished, he handed the board back to the delivery man, "Hey, aren't you a little young to be needing all these supplies?"

Phineas smiled, "Yes, yes I am…"

"Well ok then," the man responded, then he turned around and shouted to the others, "Alright boys, we're good to go." As the delivery truck left, a minivan pulled up. Out came the Fireside Girls, (except for me, of course).

"So glad you guys could make it on such a short notice," Phineas waved hello.

"No problem," Gretchen replied, "The Fireside Girls are always ready to help…"

"Excellent," Phineas took a little clipboard out of his jacket pocket, "Ok, don't mean to sound desperate, but I sorrta am. I need all of this built by tonight. Do you think you could do it?"

He handed Gretchen the board, she took a long look at it and then nodded, "Piece of cake…"

"Phew, thanks so much again," he sighed in relief, "I would LOVE to stay and help, but I need to keep the others busy and make sure they don't find this place. I'll try and send Ferb to check up on things, but if anything goes wrong or if you have a question about something, just call or text me. Ok?"

"Gotchya," Gretchen started to say, until she was cut off by the beeping of Phineas' watch.

"Oh, wow," Phineas fiddled with it, "It's 7 already! I've gotta run, before the others get too suspicious. Thank you all and good luck…" Phineas turned around and disappeared in the trees. I quietly backed out and ran ahead of him. While running I thought, _"Seriously Phineas! What are you trying to pull off?!"_

* * *

**That song is from the Disney movie 'Hercules'. It's name is "I won't say I'm in Love". **

**Though, I changed some parts of it, for it to, you know, make more sense in relation to the plot.**


	10. Isabella's Best Day Ever

Ch. 9- Isabella's Best Day Ever

**I know, I know, this chapter's a bit corny. But this is going to be the last actual HAPPY chapter for a while (*Spoiler*), so enjoy it while it lasts...Review!**

**P.S. There are going to be like maybe 7 or 8 more chapters. It depends on which songs I'm going to use. There also might be an eplioge, I'm not so sure about one though.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story...**

* * *

Phineas' POV-

As I walked back to the house, I kept thinking of what to do once everything was set up. I mean, this whole thing was supposed to give me an opportunity to tell Izzy I loved her. But, I kinda already ruined the surprise because I tried to kiss her last night. _So what am I still doing all of this for?!_

I guess it can just be a normal party. We haven't had enough time to have any for quite a while now, because of all the exams we have coming up.

But maybe, just maybe, I can try and make sure to give her the BEST day ever…

* * *

Isabella's POV-

I ran into the room panting. I looked at the clock which just struck 7:30. The alarm was deafening. Ferb shot straight up and turned it off. I pretended to run to bathroom to brush my teeth, but really, I stood by the door. I saw Baljeet wake up and yawn heavily. He walked over to Buford, who just grunted. Eventually, the two boys shook him awake.

In the corner of the room, Ferb approached Phineas' bed and read the note. He folded it and stuffed it in his pocket before anyone could see.

"Hey," Buford said, still half-asleep, "Where's Dinner Bell?!"

"Oh, you know him," Ferb replied, (surprisingly enough), "Always beating the alarm clock. He should be downstairs…" At this, I was a bit confused. I thought I beat him here. How did he get here so fast…and how did he sneak in without me hearing him? I sped downstairs to see if Ferb was right. And to my ultimate shock, there he was.

He was sitting calmly at the table, enjoying a bowl of cereal while reading his grandpa's newspaper. Only after a few seconds of me staring dumbfound at him, did he realize I was there.

"Oh, is it 7:30 already?" he glanced at the kitchen clock, "Huh, time does fly by…" He shot me an innocent smile and I looked at him suspiciously. As I walked to the cupboards to get myself a bowl, I could've sworn I heard him mumble, "Perfect…"

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" I giggled as Phineas lead me deeper and deeper into the forest, (and yes, he was covering my eyes).

"You'll see…" he said mischievously.

"Phineas Flynn," I tried to sound serious, but still ended up smiling, "You tell me where we're going this instant!"

"Ok, ok…" he answered as he removed his hands slowly. I gasped as I took in my surroundings. I have never been on this side of the lake before. Flowers bloomed everywhere. The sun shone brightly on the lake. Birds chirped as they flew from tree to tree. The grass was a perfect shade of green. Words cannot possibly describe this pace. It was just, **breathtaking**.

"So," Phineas asked, "Whatd'ya think?"

"It's amazing!" I managed to breathe out, "How d'ya find this place?!"

"I stumbled across it on our hike yesterday…"

"But…what about the others?"

"They had…some, business to take care of…"

"Shouldn't we go help them?"

"Nah, they'll be fine…"

"Ok…So, what do we do now?"

"Hmm, I don't know. How about…TAG! You're it!" He lightly tapped me on the shoulder and ran away, giggling.

"Hey," I laughed, "Get back here! Oh, you are SO dead!" I ran after him like a little 5 year old…

* * *

I had a bunch of black and blues on both my arms. I couldn't stop pinching myself! This all feels too much like a dream. I mean like, being in a beautiful meadow with Phineas, and not to mention all the playing around, goofing off, picnicking and even taking walks while *Squeal* holding hands! This was SO much better than PhineasLand, because this is REAL! I'm the happiest girl alive! Somebody pinch me…**OW!** I didn't mean that literally!

* * *

Phineas' POV-

"Phineas," Isabella said dreamily as we watched the sun set, "This has truly been the best day ever!" I smiled but then my phone vibrated. Isabella was still gazing at the colorful sunset so she didn't notice me reading the text.

**Gretchen: We're all set.**

**Me: Great. I'm bringing her in…**

**Gretchen: XD can't wait to see her face!**

I smiled as I put away my phone. I took her hand again, and said as I lifted her up, "Come on. It gets better…" I gently closed her eyes (again).

"**Another** surprise?! What are you up to?!" she put her hands on her hips.

"Now, you see if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"Hmm, I guess not. Ok Captain Flynn, lead the way…"

* * *

Isabella's POV-

After several minutes of walking, we finally got there. As soon as he let me look, everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!" I gasped in shock as I looked around. Everyone was there. And I mean EVERYONE! (Except the adults.) All the neighbors, my cousins, neighbors, school friends, camp friends, and the Fireside Girls. Ok, I knew that Phineas was planning something, but I didn't think he was planning a PARTY!

"Phineas," I said, "What's this all for? I mean, what's the occasion?"

He shrugged, "What better way to end a day than by dancing and having a blast with ALL of your friends?" We both smiled.

"Well don't just stand there!" Gretchen broke the silence, "Join the party!"

I laughed, gave Phineas a "thank you" hug and ran to join my friends.

* * *

Phineas really managed to pull this one off. First, he takes me to the most beautiful place ever and spends the entire day with me and then he throws the most fun party ever! And I'm not exaggerating.

He set up a machine that simulates any kind of environment possible. My favorite was Candy Land, because you could actually **eat** your surroundings! But, we also went to:

the moon, (dancing with low gravity…AWESOME!),

Meap's home planet, (having a party on the cutest planet in the universe, what could be better than that?!),

a jungle, (I never knew monkeys could dance…),

under the sea, (I danced the Macarena with a **mermaid**!),

Hollywood, (we were actually "Dancing with the Stars"!),

Vegas, (I'm not exactly sure why we went there…but it was cool to be dancing in a casino. I can't believe they actually let us in…),

Niagara Falls, (literally, ON the waterfall),

Heaven, (can you believe it! We had a party, with ANGELS! Though sadly, God was a bit busy, so he couldn't make it…P.S. I finally met Cupid in person!),

the core of the Earth, (MAN was it** hot**...),

the sky, (clouds are more sturdy and bouncy than I thought…), etc.

I think you get the point; we went anywhere you could possibly think of!

Not only that, but the food was amazing as well. Think of anything and everything in the world (that's edible), and it was there! My favorite were the Chinese dumplings…I'm not sure what was in those things, but they were absolutely DELICIOUS!

To finish it off, the music was great as well. The DJ, (a.k.a Ferb), played hits from the 90's up until today! Ferb made sure to only play the most upbeat and catchy songs, to make sure people didn't stop dancing!

I didn't think this night could get any better, let alone this day…but it did when, well…you'll see…

* * *

"Ok! Can anyone guess what time it is?" Phineas asked the audience.

"KARAOKE!" everyone shouted back.

Phineas smiled and said as he turned around, "Ferb…" Ferb blinked and gave him a thumbs up. You could hear music faintly in the background, "This one's dedicated to a special someone," Phineas winked at me, "She knows who she is…"

_My heart's a stereo,_

_It beats for you, so listen close,_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote,_

_Make me your radio,_

_And turn me up when you feel low,_

_This melody was meant for you,_

_Just sing along to my stereo…_

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf,_

_Would you blow me off and play me,_

_Like everybody else,_

_If I asked you to scratch my back,_

_Could you manage that,_

_Like it read well, check it Travie,_

_I can handle that,_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks,_

_Because the last time you played me,_

_Left a couple cracks,_

_I used to, used to, used to, used to,_

_Now I'm over that,_

_Cause feelings dumb over mistakes,_

_Is ancient artifacts,_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand,_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear,_

_And grab you by the hand,_

_Just keep me stuck inside your head,_

_Like your favorite tune,_

_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you,_

_My heart's a stereo,_

_It beats for you, so listen close,_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote,_

_Make me your radio,_

_And turn me up when you feel low,_

_This melody was meant for you,_

_Just sing along to my stereo…_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, (to my stereo),_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_So sing along to my stereo,_

_Let's go…_

_If I was an old-school,_

_Fifty-pound boom box, (remember them),_

_Would you hold me on your shoulder,_

_Wherever you walk,_

_Would you turn my volume up in front of your friends,_

_And dance to me singing all the latest trends,_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me, (mad at me),_

_When you have to purchase, mad D batteries, (batteries),_

_Appreciate every mix tape your friends make, (friends make),_

_You never know,_

_We come and go like on the interstate,_

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand,_

_If you can hit it,_

_Sing along, and take me by the hand,_

_Just keep me stuck inside your head,_

_Like your favorite tune,_

_You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you,_

_My heart's a stereo,_

_It beats for you, so listen close,_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote,_

_Make me your radio,_

_And turn me up when you feel low,_

_This melody was meant for you,_

_Just sing along to my stereo…_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, (to my stereo),_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_So sing along to my stereo,_

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind, (never leave me),_

_Because good music can be so hard to find, (SO hard to find),_

_I'll take your hand and hold it closer to mine, (yeah),_

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mi-ind,_

_My heart's a stereo,_

_It beats for you, so listen close,_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote,_

_Make me your radio,_

_And turn me up when you feel low,_

_This melody was meant for you,_

_Just sing along to my stereo…_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, (to my stereo),_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_So sing along to my stereo…_

Phineas raised both his hands and bowed. The audience roared and applauded loudly. "Thank you everyone! We hope you've had a great time! Good night!" Phineas said as the lights turned off one by one. The crowd separated and all went their separate ways. As the Fireside Girls left, Gretchen winked at me and smiled as she ran to catch up with the others.

I was still in shock; this has been one heck of an amazing day…

* * *

**That was "Stereo Hearts" by the Gym Class Heroes. **

**Hope you liked it! :-)**


	11. Life isn't Fair

Ch. 10- Life isn't fair

**Ok, this one's really sad! Just wanna warn you before you continue reading. And even though it's a bit shorter than the others, it's still just as important. Keep reviewing please!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! **

* * *

Phineas' POV-

"Mom, dad," I shouted as Ferb and I walked through the front door, "We're back!"

"Welcome back! So boys…how was your weekend?" mom hugged us hello.

"Oh, you know," I winked at Ferb, "Nothing out of the ordinary…"

* * *

Isabella's POV-

"Mamá," I yelled as I swung the front door open, "I'm home!"

"Hola Mija," she greeted me with a smile, "How was the trip?"

"Ah," I smiled on the inside, "Nothing special…"

* * *

Phineas' POV-

"Boys," mom called from the kitchen, "Could you two come down here for a minute?"

I gulped. I knew that mom had to tell us something. I just hope she has good news. "Sure thing mom…"

When Ferb and I got to the kitchen, we saw mom and dad sitting next to each other with concerned faces. _Uh Oh! This can't be good…_

As we sat down across from them, dad began to speak, "Boys, me and your mum have some bad news…" _I knew it! _"Unfortunately, your grandmother has gotten very, very sick. Your grandfather's death has apparently affected her more than we thought…" he paused there, as if unable to continue.

Mom rested her hand on his and continued for him, "Originally, me and your father would've taken a plane to England tomorrow, so we could make it in time for Wednesdays funeral. But, due to the fact that your grandma isn't feeling well, we have decided to leave a bit earlier than planned…"

I was sitting there speechless, until Ferb spoke up, "Are you referring to just the two of you, or all of us?"

"Everyone," dad finally spoke again, "I know we said we would let you two finish the school year before we move, but due to your grandmother's critical condition, we have to leave as soon as possible. The only one who gets to stay is Candace; and that's because she's away at college and plus, she's engaged to Jeremy."

"So…" I suddenly regained my voice, "When are you planning on leaving?"

"Tonight," mom quickly responded, "Except this time you two will be coming too. Oh, and that reminds me. We don't have a moment to lose. Our plane leaves in several hours and we still have to pack up your room and the dining/living room. So, I suggest you start packing!"

Ferb nodded and dragged me upstairs. I was in total shock. Couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think. Ferb attempted to snap me out of it. _No…this isn't happening! _As my senses slowly returned, I began having more and more of a mental breakdown. _HOW could this happen to me? Why? WHY?! What am I going to do?! How am I going to tell her?! She's going to hate me SO much if I do! But I if don't, she'll hate me even MORE! How could this happen?! What did I do wrong?! After tomorrow, I'll never see her again! I can't live without her! More importantly, how is __**she**__ going to cope with this?! Why, just why does life have to be so CRUEL? So UNFAIR! What in the world did ANY of us do to deserve this?! Somebody PLEASE tell me…_

"Earth to Phineas…Hell-o-o?" Ferb snapped his fingers in front of my face.

I blinked numerous times, and quietly started muttering, "No. No, no, no, no, no! Please, PLEASE tell me it was all a dream! PLEASE!"

"Sorry bro," Ferb sighed sadly, "As much as I would love to, I can't."

"No, no, no! Ferb, what am I going to do?! Just when things between me and Izzy were starting to go smoother! How am I going to tell her?! **What **am I going to tell her?!" I covered my temples with my palms as I shook my head from side to side.

"Phineas," Ferb put his hand on my shoulder, "No offense but, you're just going to have to tell her later. We have a LOT of packing to do…"

* * *

A few hours later…

Isabella's POV-

I sighed dreamily as I flopped onto my bed. _What a weekend! And to think, I got to spend it ALL with Phineas!_

After being in PhineasLand for quite some time, my phone buzzed. I ran to my nightstand to answer the text.

**Gretchen: Whatcha doing?**

I looked up and stared into the mirror, annoyed. I hated when anyone other than Phineas used my catchphrase, even when texting. I was just about to answer Gretchen when I suddenly heard somebody clear their throat, as if trying to get my attention. I turned my head and looked around the room. _Huh, that's strange. I could've sworn I heard someone in here…_

"Just what **exactly** do you think you're doing?!" I let out a scream and slowly turned around. In the mirror…was me. Well, of course it was me, I was looking **in **it, but the mirror image of me was crossing her arms and looking at me sternly. I lightly touched the mirror, expecting my reflection to do the same. But instead it just raised its eyebrow. I quickly retreated my hand and continued staring in curiosity.

"What d'ya mean?" I broke the silence.

"What are you doing?! Are you seriously letting him in AGAIN! After all that he's made you go through! You just simply forgave him?!" My image waved her hands in the air.

"Well, you heard him. You shouldn't hold grudges over mistakes…"

"Yes, over **a **mistake. When a person does something wrong, you expect them to learn from their mistakes and not to do it again. But he repeated his mistake, over and over again. EVERY SINGLE DAY, FOR OVER **4 **YEARS!"

"But, I mean, it wasn't really his fault. He didn't realize what he was doing!" I couldn't believe I was actually defending Phineas; my reflection did have a point.

"You're ACTUALLY defending him?! After all those nights crying into your pillow, I though you'd learn. Do you want to end up like that AGAIN!? You do know that after he leaves, you'll probably never see him again…"

"Exactly…that's my point! Because he's leaving, I should spend as much time as I can with him, while he's still here."

"Fine! Spend time with Phineas. But that doesn't mean you should fall for him again…"

"You're starting to sound like my mom…Look, I know you don't want Phineas to hurt us again, but the truth is…we can't live without him. And you know it!" My reflection looked like she was considering what I said. I smiled and slowly began to sing…

_Guess this means you're sorry,_

_You're standing at my door,_

_Guess this means you see me,_

_A bit different than before,_

_Like how you noticed,_

_Everyone but me,_

_Tried forgetting about you,_

_But now I'm on my knee-ees,_

_Cause we belong together now, yeah,_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah,_

_You got a piece of me,_

_And honestly,_

_My life, (my life),_

_Would suck, (would suck),_

_Without you,_

_Maybe I was stupid,_

_For telling you goodbye,_

_Maybe I was wrong for,_

_Trying to move on in life,_

_I know that I've got issues,_

_But you're pretty messed up too,_

_Either way I found out,_

_I'm nothing without you-u,_

_Cause we belong together now, yeah,_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah,_

_You got a piece of me,_

_And honestly,_

_My life, (my life),_

_Would suck, (would suck),_

_Without you,_

_Being with you, is so dysfunctional,_

_I really shouldn't miss you,_

_But I can't let you go,_

_Oh yeah,_

As the music played, my refection smiled slightly, nodded then disappeared. I burst out of my room and sped down the stairs.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah,_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah,_

_You got a piece of me,_

_And honestly,_

_My life, (my life),_

_Would suck, (would suck),_

_Without you, _

I ran out onto my front yard and spun around in circles with my arms spread out wide.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah,_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah,_

I ran across the street and headed towards his house.

_You got a piece of me,_

_And honestly,_

_My life, (my life),_

_Would suck, (would suck),_

_Without you-u-u-u-u…_

When I finally got to his front door, I knocked gently. No answer. I knocked a little louder. Still nothing. I slowly opened the door and cautiously stepped inside.

"Hello? Phineas? Ferb? Anybody home?" I took a better look of their living room. It was empty. No, like **completely** empty. No people, no furniture, no nothing. I walked around the house. Every single room was empty. It looked as if they had packed up all their stuff into boxes, (there were extra empty boxes in the corner). But people only do that when they…_Oh No!_

I shoved the front door open and stood in the middle of the road. On the far northern side, I saw Phineas' car driving behind a massive moving truck. Phineas' head stuck out from the window and looked back at me. I just stood there as he hung his head low, turned around and went back inside the car.

_He didn't even say "goodbye"…_

* * *

**That song was "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson, (she also will make a reappearance in the future)...**


	12. My Life is Over

Ch. 11- My Life is Over

**OMG! Over 40 reviews! You guys are awesome! Thank you SO much!**

**Also, sorry for not updating in a while. My computer is experiencing technical difficulties, so it's not very easy for me to post more chapters. So...I'm not going to be updating as often as I usually do. :-(**

**Anyways, this chapter is very short becuase it's very deppressing and it's very hard to write a chapter while crying at the same time. But it has to be done...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody...except Cupid.**

* * *

Cupid's POV-

"What?!...NO! What in the world did you just do Phineas?! What did you just do?!" I shouted at the TV as I shook my head in disbelief.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…etc." I muttered as I banged my head against screen. Eventually I stopped, but only to bury my face in my hands.

"What have you done?! What have you **done**?!"

* * *

Isabella's POV-

"_He didn't even say 'goodbye'…"_

I stood there in shock as I watched him drive away until he was no longer visible. Speechless, and completely paralyzed, I just simply stared into the horizon. Tears formed in my eyes as my senses slowly returned. Heartbroken, I quickly ran back inside my house.

I slammed the door to my room shut and flopped onto my bed. Not wanting to be heard; I stuffed my face into my pillow and began to sob.

_Just why…WHY?!_ _After everything we've been through…it just isn't fair! _*Sniff* _You could've at least __**told**__ me! But you didn't even do that! _*Sob* _Then what was all of that for?!_ _Why did you give me the best day ever?! Was there a message behind all of it that I didn't get?! Were you hinting the fact that you were leaving earlier?! _*Wipes eyes* _I should've listened to myself…it was right all along! It told me not to take you back, not to forgive you, because you would end up hurting me again. And just like the idiot I am, I didn't listen. I let you back in, and look where I am now. Crying my heart out, AGAIN! You'd think a girl would learn… _*Sob* _What am I supposed to do now?! I can't go on without you! At least, not at the moment…Just why, WHY did you have to go?! _

* * *

Phineas' POV-

My head hung low as we boarded the plane. I mean, I did everything I could. I tried telling her, but she wasn't home. I called her, but she didn't pick up. I texted her, but she didn't answer. I also left her a bunch of voicemails, but she probably didn't get them either. I tried; I really did try to tell her. What else could I have done?

*Sigh* But I guess it just wasn't enough. She's probably now crying her heart out and completely shattered. Why can't things **ever **work out the way you want them to? Why? Why does she have to suffer for something that's not her fault? It's just not fair…but wait, what is?!

As I sat down in my seat beside Ferb, he shot me a look; "_Do you wanna talk about it?"_ I simply sighed and turned around to look out the window. No, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk at all. Even if I did, I still wouldn't be able to. I'm just…dead. Hurt, beaten, injured, scarred…just simply, dead. My life is…over…

* * *

Isabella's POV-

After crying and crying for hours, I was completely worn out. The one thing I wanted most (other than for this horrible nightmare to end), was to try and sleep all of this off. Perhaps when I wake up, this will all disappear. Maybe this all really is a "horrible nightmare"…

* * *

Unfortunately, sleep evaded me and no matter how much I tossed and turned, I couldn't fall asleep. Convinced that it was pointless to keep trying, I rose and walked to the window. Almost automatically, my mind starts replaying all the events (sorrta like a movie), that only happened a few hours ago…

_I see your face in my mind as you drive away,_

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end this way,_

_People are people,_

_And we can't control other's lives,_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time…_

I pressed my hands against the glass. Tears formed in my eyes (again), as I remembered all the good times we had together…

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie,_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see,_

_Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down,_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around,_

_And we know it's never simple,_

_Never easy,_

_Never a clean break,_

_No one here to save me,_

_You're the only thing I know,_

_Like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to…_

I shut my eyes tightly, and turned around. As I headed back towards my bed, I glanced at my mirror. There, in plain sight, was my reflection again. Although this time, she just slightly shook her head at me in disappointment and then looked away. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I remembered what she had told me earlier today…

_Never wanted this,_

_Never wanted to get hurt,_

_Every little bump in the road,_

_I tried to swerve,_

_But life is cruel,_

_And sometimes it doesn't work out,_

_Nothing we say is gonna ever change that,_

_And we know it's never simple,_

_Never easy,_

_Never a clean break,_

_No one here to save me,_

_You're the only thing I know,_

_Like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to…_

My eyes shot across the room to look at the clock. Two in the morning, wow. Now I'm wondering if I'll be able to get **any** sleep tonight…

_It's 2 a.m.,_

_Crying cause I just lost a friend,_

_Hope you know it's not easy,_

_Easy for me,_

_It's 2 a.m.,_

_Crying cause I just lost a friend,_

_Hope you know this ain't easy,_

_Easy for me…_

_And we know it's never simple,_

_Never easy,_

_Never a clean break,_

_No one here to save me…_

_Ohhh,_

_I can't,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to…_

I went over to my desk and picked up my diary. I flipped through the pages slowly as I kept muttering:

_Sorry,_

_Sorry,_

_Sorry,_

_Sorry,_

_Sorry,_

_Sorry,_

_Sorry…_

I wiped my eyes as I tossed the diary aside. It just too painful. I can't imagine living without him. And now that he's gone, it feels like my whole life is just, over…

* * *

***Sob*...*Blows nose* That song makes me cry EVERY time! It's just so SAD!**

**That was "Breathe" by Taylor Swift, but just so you know, I'm not too crazy about this song. Nothing against Taylor Swift or any of her fans, (some of her songs I absolutely LOVE...), it's just that THIS specific song is way too sad for me. But, it fits the story plot...**

**Also, if you guys haven't noticed by now, the lyrics that I write in my chapters, are never actually the ACTUAL lyrics. I always change at least a couple of words to make it make more sense in relation to what's going on. Just wanted to clear that up...**

**Hope you liked it!**


	13. Memories

Ch. 12- Memories

**Yes! Finally...I have finished this chapter! Sorry it took me so long, but I think it was all worth it in the end! Plus, this one's pretty long; to make up for the previous short chapter...**

**Also, the song that I chose might be a bit hard to identify at first, but it should be clearer later on...Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story plot...**

* * *

*Flashback*

"Isa, can you come downstairs por favor?" Vivian Garcia-Shapiro called as she lifted the pantry of cupcakes off the kitchen counter.

"Coming mamá," a little girl shouted back as she sped down the stairs. She had navy eyes, long black hair with dark blue highlights, a pink dress on top of a white undershirt and a pink bow in her hair. "Mamá," she asked as she tilted her head in curiosity, "Where are you going?"

"Vamanos," Vivian said as she pointed to the house across the street, "I want you to meet a friend of mine…" The little girl jumped with excitement as she closed the door after herself.

* * *

_Ding Dong!_ "I'm coming!" Linda Flynn replied as she rushed to get the door. She smiled with joy once she saw who rang the doorbell, "Vivian! So glad you could come! Well, come on in…"

As the two friends hugged each other hello, little Isabella peeked out from behind her mom. "*Gasp* And who's this?" Linda playfully said as she bent down to get a better look at Isabella.

"Mija," Vivian said as she stepped to the side, "Say 'hi'…"

Isabella stepped out from behind her mom and shyly waved hello. "My, my," Linda exclaimed as she stood up, "Look how big you've gotten…"

"Isa," Vivian informed her daughter as she set the cupcakes down on the kitchen table, "This is Linda, my friend; the one I wanted you to meet…"

"Oh, that reminds me…" Linda suddenly remembered, "Phineas, can you come down for a minute? There's someone I want you to meet…"

"I'm coming mom!" A little boy answered as he ran down from his room. He had red hair, a triangle shaped head, an orange striped t-shirt and blue shorts. Not wanting to be seen, Isabella ran behind her mom again, but Phineas managed to catch a glimpse of her.

"Hi," he said as he slowly approached her, "I'm Phineas. What's your name?"

"Go on now," Vivian whispered to the little girl, "Don't be shy…"

Isabella then stepped out from behind her mom and introduced herself as well, "I'm Isabella…"

Phineas smiled. So did Isabella. Then suddenly Vivian burst out, "Oh my! How forgetful of me!" She ran to the kitchen table and brought back several cupcakes on a plate. "Here you go…" she offered them to the two kids. They each took one and stuffed their mouths into the frosting.

After they both finished eating, Phineas had an idea, "Do you wanna go play hide-and-seek in my backyard?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Isabella nodded in agreement.

"Great," Phineas said as they ran outside, "I'll count, and you hide. Then I have to find you!"

Isabella squealed in anticipation and ran off as Phineas began to count, "1, 2, 3, 4…"

* * *

Linda and Vivian were talking about the huge sale at the Googoplex mall, when Vivian glanced out the window and saw the sun setting. "Oh dear! It's getting late…as much as I would love to stay longer, I need to go and put Isa to bed…" Linda nodded as Vivian walked to the glass door, "Isa! Mija, it's time to go…"

"Aww," Isabella sadly responded as she and Phineas went back inside, "But we were just about to play Red Light-Green Light…"

"I know, but it's time to go home…"

"*Sigh* Ok…"

Linda and Phineas walked them to the door. Before they left, Phineas asked Isabella, "Are you going to come over tomorrow to play again?"

"Yes, yes I will…" she waved goodbye to her new best friend…

*End of Flashback*

_Summer after Pre-K, when we first met,_

_We'd hang out in your backyard, until sunset…_

*Flashback*

"Phineas, where are you taking me?" an 11-year old girl asked in eagerness as she was being led across the street by her best friend.

"It's a surprise!" the boy responded. Isabella couldn't help but giggle in excitement. Eventually, the boy took her blindfold off and announced, "TADA!"

Isabella looked around her best friend's backyard in confusion; there wasn't anything there except for a table with a microscope on it. "Umm…what am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Oh, sorry," Phineas laughed, "Come here, there's something I wanna show you…" He walked over to the table and peeked inside the microscope. As Isabella approached, he stepped to the side to let her see.

` "Oh WOW!" she said as she looked inside.

"Yeah, well…remember how you said you wanted a pet for your birthday, but you couldn't decide what kind…soooo, I built you a mini-zoo filled with animals. Oh, and I also put in there several unicorns (and a bunch of other magical creatures), since you said you've never seen one…umm, so…Happy Birthday!"

"This is amazing…"

"Oh wait, it gets better…" Phineas stepped to his side again, to reveal a shrinking machine, "Come on…" he pressed a button and they shrunk to microscopic size, "Let's go check it out!" The two pre-teens stopped at the entrance, Phineas took Isabella by the hand (and yes, she blushed), and they ran inside…

*End of Flashback*

_And on my 11__th__ birthday,_

_You built me a mini-zoo…_

*Flashback*

(P.S. This is right after the episode "Quantum Boogaloo")

"Hey Isabella," Gretchen called to her friend, "Me and the others are going out for ice cream. Wanna come?"

Isabella looked back at Phineas' house and saw him sitting on the roof. _"Perfect," _she thought, _"He's all alone…now's my chance…"_ then she realized that Gretchen was still waiting for a response, "Nah, it's ok. You guys go on ahead without me, I'll stop by a bit later…"

"If you say so," Gretchen shrugged and ran off to join the others.

Isabella took a deep breath and climbed the ladder up to the roof, "Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?"

"Just thinking…"

"About?"

"The future…" Isabella sat down beside him. "What do you think you're gonna be when you grow up?"

"Hmm," Isabella thought out loud, "Probably a teacher…or a doctor…or even a lawyer…I don't know, there's tons of options to choose from…"

"I just wish older Candace could've told me more about my future self…"

"Don't you want to find out on your own?"

"Yeah, but if only she told me who I'd end up with…like you know, getting married to…"

Amanda's words "…Aunt Isabella" rang inside Isabella's head. _"Ugh…" _Isabella thought, _"Can't you see it's me?"_

"Well, that would ruin the whole experience…wouldn't it? You know, searching for the right girl, falling in love…" Isabella said.

"Yeah, you've got a point…Who do you think you're gonna end up with?"

"_You, dummy…"_ Isabella thought, although answered, "I guess that's just another answer I'll have to find out on my own…"

*End of Flashback*

_Used to run away from the others,_

_And spend time with you,_

_Talk about the future,_

_Like we had a clue,_

_Never planned that one day, I'd be losing you…_

_In another life,_

_I would be your girl,_

_We'd keep all our promises,_

_Be us against the world,_

_In another life,_

_I would make you stay,_

_So I don't have to say you were,_

_The one that got away,_

_The one that got away…_

*Flashback*

(P.S. This takes place at the end of The Beak episode)

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you Phineas, I should've known you were the Beak all along…" Isabella apologized to her friend.

"That's ok Isabella," Phineas said, "I'm sorry I could **tell** you…"

"I know you were just trying to protect me…" Isabella shuffled her feet. She then looked up at Phineas, Phineas looked back and smiled. She did the same. The two friends just stood there, smiling at each other.

That moment, of that day, (whether they knew it or not), they both silently made a promise; to always be there for one another, to be helpful, to tell the truth and to always stay the best of friends (or maybe even something more…).

Little did they know, that **one **of them, wouldn't end up keeping that promise…

*End of Flashback*

_I was June and you were,_

_My Johnny Cash,_

_Never one without the other,_

_We made a pact,_

_For me it's just upsetting, that it didn't last,_

_Oh woah…_

*Flashback*

"Phineas?" Isabella asked as she entered her friend's room, "Phineas, what's wrong?" She had seen that he had been crying, and was getting really worried about him.

"Isabella," Phineas began, "My grandpa is d-d-dead, and we're gonna move to England to take care of grandma!" Isabella's eyes begin to water. A tear ran down her cheek and she began to shake her head in disbelief.

"No, it can't be true…" she said in between the sobs, "You CAN'T go!"

"I'm so sorry Isabella, but there's nothing I can do…"

* * *

(P.S. This is the only flashback in Isabella's POV)

"Phineas," I said, "What's this all for? I mean, what's the occasion?"

He shrugged, "What better way to end a day than by dancing and having a blast with ALL of your friends?" We both smiled.

But something inside me told me that that wasn't the true reason why he did all of this. It's like he's trying to tell me something. Almost like there's a hidden message behind all of this. But what…what could it be?

*End of Flashback*

_Then one day you said you,_

_Were going to move,_

_And after that you,_

_Were trying to prove,_

_That the clock was ticking,_

_There was no time to lose…_

_But in another life,_

_I would be your girl,_

_We'd keep all our promises,_

_Be us against the world,_

_In another life,_

_I would make you stay,_

_So I don't have to say you were,_

_The one that got away,_

_The one that got away…_

_The o-o-o-one, (the one),_

_The o-o-o-one, (the one),_

_The o-o-o-one, (the one),_

_The one that got away…_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine, nooo,_

_Can't replace you with a million rings, nooo,_

_I should've told you what you meant to me, woah,_

_Cause now I pay the price…_

_In another life,_

_I would be your girl,_

_We'd keep all our promises,_

_Be us against the world,_

_In another life,_

_I would make you stay,_

_So I don't have to say you were,_

_The one that got away,_

_The one that got away…_

_The o-o-o-one, (the one),_

_The o-o-o-one, (the one),_

_The o-o-o-one, (the one)…_

(Isabella's POV-)

I slowly closed my scrapbook and shut my eyes tight. Tears streamed down my face…

_In another life,_

_I would make you stay,_

_So I don't have to say you were,_

_The one that got away,_

_The one that got away…_

I tossed the book aside and lay down on my bed. I lost control and just couldn't help myself anymore; I stuffed my face into my pillow (again) and cried until I fell asleep…

* * *

**For those of you who are a little confused on what just happened...**

**Isabella was looking through her scrapbook and was having constant flashbacks of her and Phineas. During this time, she was singing the song "The One that got Away" by Katy Perry...**

**Stay tuned, the next chapter is going to be in Phineas' POV...**


	14. Dreams, Regrets, and a Broken Payphone

Ch. 13- Dreams, Regrets, and a Broken Payphone

**YAY! My computer's finally fixed! Now I can update! Woohooo! Please review!**

**Oh, also, the previous chapter took place around 3 days after Phineas left. This one is a week after...**

**Disclaimer: For the tenth time...I own nothing!**

* * *

Phineas' POV-

I was speeding past the houses on (what used to be) my street. _I have to keep going; I have to fix this…I have to tell her_…

I was starting to run out of breath…_No, I can't back down now_. I mustered as much strength as I could, and ran a bit faster. Her house finally came into view…_This is all my fault! I have to set things right…_I swung open her front gate and burst into her yard. _Almost there…_But, as I stepped onto the welcome mat and was about to open the door, the floor underneath me cracked open and I fell through.

"AHHHHHHHHH…" I yelled as I plunged deeper and deeper into the darkness. After falling for a few seconds, I saw a ray of light coming from the distance. I closed my eyes as I came closer and closer to wherever the light was coming from.

I felt myself land on something soft and bouncy. Startled; I opened my eyes and saw an audience in front of me (about 100 people). Music began to play and the audience began to clap. I looked at my surroundings; I was sitting on a dark green armchair across from one that looked identical to mine, there was a small glass table in between me and the other chair and there were stage lights above me.

Suddenly, the curtain behind me rose, and a man in a black suit came out, "Ferb?!" I choked out. People in the audience whistled as Ferb took a bow and sat down.

As people quieted down, Ferb said, "Thank you all for coming and welcome to the 'Dr. Fletcher Show'!" People clapped loudly again. _Wha-?_

"Today we have a very close friend of mine, and also (step)brother…Phineas Flynn!" Ferb announced as he turned to look at me, "So Phineas, can you please state your problem?"

"My problem?...I-I'm not exactly sure, what my problem is…" That's not true, though. I know exactly what my problem is, it's just…I don't know how to explain it.

"Ah, and that's why we're here; to help you figure it out…Now tell me, how do you feel?"

"How I feel?"

"Yes…use as many words as you need…"

"Umm…stupid, dumb, hurt, guilty, speechless, depressed, miserable, sorrowful, grief-stricken, regretful, idiotic, desolate-"

"Ok, ok…I think we get it…Can you tell us **why** you feel that way?" Ferb cut me off.

"…I-I messed up; big time! I've ruined everything. And now…i-it's too late!" I admitted.

"And there's our problem; you see Phineas…it's never too late. Not if you try…"

Then, it felt as if someone grabbed my chair, and spun it super fast; because the room around began to spin. As I spun around, I saw the scenery around me change and I felt the texture of my chair change. I came to gradual stop and found myself in the Danville Museum. I looked down, and found myself sitting in the time machine.

I reached behind me and pulled out the tag I wrote several summers ago. It said; **For emergencies only!** I tossed it aside; _this IS an emergency…_

I reached for the leaver and pulled it slowly. Nothing happened. I pulled it again; a little bit faster this time. Again, nothing. I kept pulling and pulling until I heard the chair groan. _Huh?_ The machine was beginning to scare me…it wasn't supposed to sound like that. I pulled the lever again, although this time, the chair began to spin uncontrollably. _Uh Oh! I think I'm gonna be sick! _

All of the sudden, it stopped spinning, thus at the same time, thrusting me into the air. I didn't even have time to scream, because I unexpectedly crashed into a building. I shook my head and tried to stand up without falling. As I looked around, I noticed a big sign that said** Court****room**; _O-k-a-y…_I walked closer to the door and peeked through a tiny crack.

There were three people; two of them looked oddly familiar, while the other one was wearing a pink suit and had white wings. They were arguing about something; I pressed my ear against the door so I could hear.

"I'm telling you…he shouldn't! It'll make matters even more complicated!" one of them said.

"You saw how he was acting all week! He doesn't even get out of bed! All he does is sit and mope!" the guy with wings argued. _It sounds like they're talking about me…_

"Exactly my point! What if she rejects him? What if she moved on?" the gray kid folded his arms…_Oh, that's why they look so familiar. That gray kid is the one from my dream; the one who said he represented my mind…And the red guy next to him must be my heart…_

"Trust me…she didn't."

"Ok, fine. What if she didn't move on, but isn't willing to forgive him?"

"That's why this is going to be a bit of a challenge…"

"Wait a minute…" the red guy finally spoke up, "How in the world are you planning to fix all of this anyways, Cupid?" _Oh! So that guy's Cupid…_

"Ok here the plan…" Cupid beckoned for the others to come closer; (the gray one came reluctantly), and he began whispering. They were talking for some time, but I couldn't hear them. They're voices were too low.

No POV-

(This is what they said…)

"Ok here the plan…" Cupid said as they huddled together, "We need to get him to apologize…but not over the phone, or some other way. He needs to tell her personally; Isabella will most likely forgive him that way because he came all the way from England just to set things right…"

"That…just might work," the red one sounded excited.

"Ok, but, how are you going to keep him from contacting her while we think of a way to get him to go back to Danville?" the gray one asked.

"Simple; we just break or hide anything and everything that he can use to talk to her; unless it's face to face…"

"Ok…but then we'll need to go now before he wakes up…" the red guy said as they all nodded in agreement…

Phineas' POV-

Eventually, they all nodded and split apart. Cupid then snapped his fingers and they disappeared. Once they were gone, the room around began to fade, and I began to feel dizzy…

* * *

My eyes flashed open as I gasped for air. I groaned as I turned to the right and looked at the clock; it was 3 a.m..._AGAIN?! These dreams are killing me!_

Ever since the day I moved to England, I haven't even thought **once** about inventing. In fact, I don't even leave the house unless it's an emergency. I haven't said anything other than a "Yes," and a "No,". I can't live with myself; knowing how I could've fixed it, I could've prevented all of this, that I caused all of this misery.

The guilt is eating me alive! Everywhere I go the fact that I messed up, haunts me. Always smacking me in the face with the cold, hard truth. It's driving me to whole new level of insane!

I rose and sat on my bed…_I have to do something! _I stood up and began to search for my cell phone. But, I couldn't find it; _where could I have put it?!_

After looking for about half an hour, I decided that it was hopeless. So, I went to look for Ferb's phone instead. _Aha! Gotcha! _I it snatched off his desk and tried to turn it on. When it didn't work, I flipped the phone over and found that the batteries were removed. _Sheesh, Ferb, if you don't want people using your phone just put a freakin' pass code on it!_

I went to go get my laptop next, _if I can't call or text Izzy, then I can at least tell her online…_But, once I turned on my computer, it just suddenly crashed. _Great! Now what am I going to do?!_

Then, it hit me. A payphone! I mean, yeah, no one really uses them anymore, but they're my only option left…I grabbed as many coins as I could find and ran for the front door.

No POV-

As Phineas closed the door behind him, three figures stepped out from the corner. "Now what?" one of them asked; puzzled.

"Now, we just have to make sure that we cut the right wires…" the taller one out of the three responded slyly. He snapped his fingers again and the three vanished into the night.

Phineas' POV-

I put the phone to my ear as I inserted two coins and dialed her number. _Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…Hi this is Isabella! Sorry I missed your call, but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you!..._

I hung up and tried again. Same thing…

I tried again for a third time. Nope, still no answer…

The fourth time? She didn't pick up either…

I looked down at my hand, I have only two coins left. Just enough for only **one **more call…I flipped the coins over and over in my hand; wondering whether I should try again, or just go home…

_I'm at a payphone,_

_Tryin' to call home,_

_All of my change I've spent, on you,_

_Where have the times gone,_

_Baby it's all wrong,_

_Where are the plans we made for two,_

_Yeah, I…_

_I know it's hard to remember,_

_The people we used to be,_

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me,_

_They say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try,_

_And in that time that I've been gone,_

_All of our bridges burned down,_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights,_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun,_

_Sets in paradise…_

_I'm at a payphone,_

_Tryin' to call home,_

_All of my change I've spent, on you,_

_Where have the times gone,_

_Baby it's all wrong,_

_Where are the plans we made for two,_

_If "happily ever after" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this,_

_All those fairy tales are full of it,_

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick…_

_Oh, you turn your back on tomorrow,_

_Cause you forgot yesterday,_

_Can't you see all my sorrow,_

_And how it won't go away,_

_You can't except me to be fine,_

_I don't expect you to care…_

_I know I've said it before but,_

_All of our bridges burned down,_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights,_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun,_

_Sets in paradise…_

_I'm at a payphone,_

_Tryin' to call home,_

_All of my change I've spent, on you, (oh, oh…)_

_Where have the times gone,_

_Baby it's all wrong,_

_Where are the plans we made for two, (yeah),_

_If "happily ever after" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this,_

_And all those fairy tales are full of it,_

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick…_

_Now I'm at a payphone…_

I bit my lip as I inserted the coins slowly one by one, and dialed Izzy. The phone began ringing…

_Ooooo, yeah, yeah,_

_Now baby please pick up,_

_So I can tell you what you need to know,_

_Baby I'm begging you,_

_To please answer,_

_So I can tell you what you need to know…_

_(Yeah), I'm at a payphone,_

_Tryin' to call home,_

_All of my change I've spent, on you, _

_Where have the times gone,_

_Baby it's all wrong,_

_Where are the plans we made for two, (yeah),_

_If "happily ever after" did exist, (oh yeah),_

_I would still be holding you like this,_

_And all those fairy tales are full of it,_

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick…_

_Yeah, now I'm at a payphone…_

I put the phone back in disappointment and hung my head low. I turned around and started to head back home…_I __**am**__ going to fix all of this! Even if it means going back to Danville…_

Cupid's POV-

I turned to the others as Phineas walked away, and smiled, "Everything is going according to plan…"

* * *

**Ok, I've got news, bad news, and more bad news.**

**News: That song was "Payphone" by Maroon 5, (yes this is the clean and no rapping version...)**

**Bad news: School just started for me and I'm not sure when's the next time I'll be able to update...**

**More bad news: Also, due to the fact that school has begun, I'm cutting the story short by a chapter. So there are going to two more chapters after this one, (I think...).**

**Next one's gonna be much shorter though...**


	15. Arrows, and a Problem

Ch. 14- Arrows, and a Problem

**Ok, before you guys starting screaing and shouting at me for not updating earlier...just know that I had a serious case of writer's block, with school stuff and all, so it's not very easy for me to find spare time to write new chapters. So...be happy I was able to write this one!**

**Although it might not be one of my best chapters...but what do you expect, I only had like 45 minutes!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! Except for Cupid...**

* * *

_In a workshop somewhere up in the sky…_

"Sticks…" A man dressed in pink asked for as he stuck out his hand so that the sticks could be handed to him.

"Magic paints…" The man still didn't look up from whatever he was doing.

"Arrow points…"

"Coke…" (The pink man takes a sip from the straw in the cup that was given to him…)

"Fletchings…" [a.k.a. The stuff sticking out at the end of an arrow.]

"Cauldron…"

"A-n-d…potions…" His assistant quickly handed the man everything he asked for. The man then set the cauldron on the side of the table, poured some kind of liquid inside and began to stir it. Then he took the arrows that he had made off the table and began to dip them, one by one into the cauldron. After each of the arrows was submerged under the pink potion, the man gently laid them on a sheet that he had spread out on a separate table. He stood there, looking at all the arrows he had made; admiring his work.

Suddenly, two people walked in through the backdoor, holding a bunch of bags filled with bows. "Ugh," one of them groaned, "Seriously Cupid, why the heck do you need so many bows?!"

Cupid ignored him as they walked over to him and set the bags on the table. He immediately dug inside one of the bags and took out a bow. "Come here…" he beckoned for the other two to follow him.

As the others approached the arrows, one of them raised his eyebrow and asked, "Arrows? Really?!"

Cupid shot him a glare and began to explain, "These are no regular arrows, you see, each one of them is handmade and has a special side effect."

"Like..."

"This one for example," Cupid pointed to a blue striped arrow in the far left corner, "Once a person is hit with this arrow, he/she will say 'yes' to anything someone else asks them in the next 10 minutes. I call it; the 'Yes' Arrow…"

The other two exchanged unamused glances as Cupid continued, "This one," Cupid pointed to a similar looking sky blue striped arrow, "Is very similar to the previous one. Except that instead of just making the person agree to something, it makes the person do what they agreed to do immediately…"

The gray and red versions of Phineas had confused looks on their faces, so Cupid explained further, "Meaning…if hit a person with this arrow, and then ask them to slap themselves…they'll actually slap themselves! I call this one; the 'Do it' Arrow…"

The gray guy smirked at the thought of shooting Cupid with that arrow and making him smack himself…

Though he was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts when the guy standing next to him said, "So, what exactly are they for?"

"Oh, yeah…sorry, forgot to mention that…" Cupid chuckled, "Ok, so the plan is that we go and shoot Linda with one of the 'Yes' and the 'Do it' Arrows, so when Phineas asks her if they could move back to Danville, she'll say yes and will most likely start packing for their departure right away! And there we go, problem solved!"

Cupid waited for one the others to reply, when the red one spoke up; kinda confused, "O-k-a-y…someone's had WAY too much caffeine! How many cups of coffee did you have today?!"

"I didn't drink any coffee, I had Coke…"

"That explains it…"

Then the gray one said, "Wait…first of all your, so called 'plan', is missing a few very important details…One; what about Phineas' grandma?! She's still depressed over her husband's death. So you're suggesting that they just leave her there all alone in England?!"

"That's what the other arrows are for," Cupid answered as he showed an arrow that was white with a Red Cross on it, "This one, I call the Healing Arrow, since it can heal its victim of ANYTHING; cancer, unknown diseases, depression, broken bones, etc. So, what I was planning to do is shoot his Grandma with this arrow, thus curing her of her depression and whatever else that ails her. That way they could all move back to Danville…"

The others thought about it for a while until the gray one murmured, "This plan is such a long shot…"

After thinking for another few seconds, the red one blurted out, "You do know that, with that arrow you would probably be able to save about 12 million people's lives right now…and yet, you insist on using it on someone who can get better on her own (with time)…that's it, no more sugar for you!"

Cupid stuck out his tongue like a little five year old as the gray guy wondered, "But what about all those other arrows?"

"Oh, those are just extras…you know, just in case…since you two don't exactly know how to shoot a bow and arrow…"

The gray and red guys looked a bit offended. Though…there was one arrow at the end of the row that caught the gray one's attention. It was light pink, with a heart shaped point, a hot pink fletching decorated with hearts and it seemed to give off a heavenly pinkish glow. "What about that one?" he pointed.

"Oh," Cupid chuckled nervously as he grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket, "He he, don't worry about it. It's nothing…" The gray guy wasn't convinced but just shrugged it off.

"Ok…" Cupid said as he tossed each one of them a bow and arrows, "Let's suit up and go!" As the red guy and Cupid began to pack supplies, the gray one walked to the balcony and mumbled as he looked down at Danville, "You better hurry up Cupid…Isabella might have other plans…"

* * *

Isabella's POV-

"Bye Gretchen! Thanks for everything; I had a really great time…" I waved goodbye to my best friend as she dropped me off at my front gate.

"No problem!" she shouted back as her mom began to drive away, "I'll text you later!..."

I smiled as I unlocked the front gate and walked inside my house. I slipped off my shoes and ran up the stairs to my room. I sighed deeply (in happiness), as I flopped backwards onto my bed. _Man…what a great day!_

I continued to day dream about all the fun I had this afternoon, when suddenly I heard my phone vibrate. _Who could that be? I mean, Gretchen isn't supposed to text me until later…_

I groaned, realizing that I'd have to get up, but I made myself, since I was really curious to know who it was. Once I reached my phone, I was quite surprised to find that no one did really text me…_Huh, that's strange…I could've sworn I heard my phone ring…_

_Oh well…_I laid the phone back down on my table and walked back to my bed. Though, on my way there_, _my foot banged into something under the bed, and I bent down to see what it was.

It was a box, filled with all of the Phineas related stuff I have; pictures, presents, my diary, etc. I remember putting all of my stuff into a box and putting it somewhere, just I couldn't remember where. So I guess** that's** where I stashed the box…

Of course, I couldn't help but open the box and look inside again. I took out the first thing that I was able to grab. It just happened to be a bracelet that Phineas made for me, back when we were 9.

_Woo-hooo…_

I lightly ran my fingers across each bead, as if I where touching it for the first time. I bit my lip as I tried to prevent the flood of memories from overwhelming me…

_Hmmmm,_

_It's been the longest week without you,_

_I didn't know where to turn to,_

_Ah, ah, ahhh,_

_See somehow I can't forget you,_

_After all that we've been through,_

_Ah, ah, ahhh…_

_Going, coming,_

_Thought I heard him call,_

_Who's there?_

_No one…_

_Thinking that, I deserved it,_

_Now I realized that I really didn't kno-o-ow…_

_If you didn't notice; you mean everything,_

_Quickly I'm learning,_

_To have fun again,_

_All I know is: I'm gon' be okay,_

_Ah, ah, ahhh…_

_Thought I couldn't live without you,_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too, _

_Oh yeah,_

_It'll all get better in time…_

_And even though I really love you,_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve too-o-o…_

_It'll all get better in time…_

_I couldn't turn on the TV,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Without something that'll remind me,_

_Ah, ah, ahhh…_

_Was it all that easy,_

_To just put aside your feelings?_

_Ah, ah, ahhh…_

_If I'm dreaming,_

_Don't wanna laugh,_

_Hurt my feelings,_

_But that's the path,_

_I believe it,_

_And I know time will heal it,_

_Ah, ah, ahhh…_

_If you didn't notice; boy you mean everything,_

_Quickly I'm learning,_

_Ooooh,_

_To laugh again…_

_All I know is: I'm gon' be okay…_

_Ah, ah, ahhh…_

_Thought I couldn't live without you,_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too, _

_Oh yeah,_

_It'll all get better in time…_

_And even though I really love you,_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve too-o-o…_

_It'll all get better in time…_

I put the bracelet back inside the box, closed it shut, and pushed it back under my bed…

_Since there's no more you and me,_

_(No more you and me),_

_It's time I let you go so I can be free,_

_Ah, ah, ahhh…_

_And live my life how it should be,_

_No, no, no, no, no, no…_

_No matter how hard it is,_

_I'll be fine, without you,_

_Yes I will!_

_Thought I couldn't live without you,_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too, _

_Ohhhh,_

_It'll all get better in time…_

_And even though I really love you,_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve too, _

_Yes I do,_

_It'll all get better in time…_

_Thought I couldn't live without you,_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too, yes,_

_It'll all get better in time…_

_And even though I really love you,_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve too…_

_It'll all get better in time…_

I smiled as I stood up from the floor and sat on my bed. Then, I heard my phone vibrate (again), and I walked to go get it, (again). I saw that the text was from Gretchen, it said:

**Hey, ur comin 2 the grad party this Sunday…right?**

I smiled even more as I texted back:

**Yes, yes I am… **

* * *

**Oooooh! So suspensful! What's gonna happen?! **

**Well...the more you review, the quicker you find out! No, seriously, the amount of time you guys have to wait for the LAST and FINAL chapter is based on the amount of reviews...So, I think you get my point...**

**P.S. that song was "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis...**


	16. A Happy Ending?

Ch. 15- A Happy Ending?

**Yes! The FINAL chapter! Oh my god this is SO exciting! *Squeak***

**Anyways, sorry for taking so long. Been working on this all weekend; had to make sure this chapter was EPIC! And I think I did a pretty nice job...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, (except for Cupid, and the two Phineas'), the show, the song or any of the lyrics! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

No POV-

Three men lurked in a dark corner of a room, trying to not be spotted. They observed the members of the house very closely; waiting, for just the right moment…

When the Flynn-Fletcher's had finally finished dinner; the tallest man out of the three, turned around to the others, and gave them a nod. They returned the nod and then each went their separate ways. After having reached their designated positions, the three turned to nod at each other again; symbolizing that they were ready.

The tallest man took out an arrow from the bag slung around his shoulder, and, using the bow that was in his other hand, pointed the arrow towards an elderly woman who sat in an armchair in the other part of the living room. He closed one of his eyes and aimed; for if he missed, the whole mission would be in vain.

The red guy out of the three crossed his fingers in hope, while the other stared in anticipation. Cupid took a deep breath, and let go of the arrow…

No one in the living room seemed to notice a red and white arrow shoot across the room and hit the elderly woman in the chest. Color began to flow back into the woman's skin and she sighed deeply; as if all of her stress had been relieved.

Cupid smiled proudly as he put his bow away and said, "And **that's **how it's done."

The gray guy rolled his eyes while the other crossed his arms and threw Cupid a look that said _"Showoff…"_

Cupid wiped the smirk off his face and gave the gray guy a signal to carry out step two. Tiptoeing over to the kitchen, where Linda was washing dishes, he took out one of the several arrows in his shoulder bag and aimed it at Linda.

Suddenly, the gray Phineas felt his nose itch, and couldn't stop himself from sneezing loudly. Unfortunately, he had released the arrow when he sneezed, and sent it bouncing off the walls. All three men winced as the arrow hit random things across the room.

Eventually, the arrow flew out of the kitchen and into the living room; hitting a certain brown haired man in his mid-fifties. His pupils began to widen; but he continued to watch TV, completely unaware of what just happened.

"Ugh, great, **just** great," Cupid face palmed himself, "Now we have to wait for the effects to wear off…"

Coincidentally, a green haired teenager was just coming downstairs, to ask his parents something. "Hey dad," Ferb said, "Can I have my own credit card?"

"Yes…" Lawrence Fletcher answered in a dazed off tone.

"Really?! Sweet!" Ferb shouted as he sped up the stairs. "HA!" he laughed as he swung the door to Phineas' bedroom open, "He said 'yes'!"

Cupid face palmed himself again and shook his head in disapproval, as Phineas' voice rang throughout the house, "_WHAT?!_"

Then, Lawrence's eyes shrunk back and he shook his head in confusion; not remembering anything that had just happened.

Cupid and the red Phineas turned to stare at the other guy. "Heh, heh…" he chuckled nervously, "Yeah...maybe it's best if one of you went."

The red one stepped forward and took his aim, at Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Though, because this was his first time using a bow and arrow, he missed and instead sent the arrow flying straight at Cupid. Cupid wobbled slightly as he shook his head. The two Phineas' rushed over to his side.

"Cupid," one of them asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes..."

"Nice shot, genius..." the gray Phineas mocked the other.

The red one ignored the gray guy and said, "Cupid, how long till the effects wear off?"

"Yes..."

"Ummm, no, how many minutes until the effects wear off?"

"Yes..."

"Can you say anything but 'yes...'?"

"Yes..."

"Hmmm," the gray one thought out loud, "Interesting...Are you an idiot?"

"Yes..."

"*Snicker*, Do you still soil yourself?"

"Yes..."

"Oooo, oooo, I've got it! Are you a big fat ox, who still wears diapers and sucks on a pacifier?"

"Yes..."

"Oh yeah, REAL mature!" the red one finally spoke out as the other one burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Cupid shook his head again as he asked, "W-what happened?" He glanced over to his right and saw the gray guy cracking up on the floor. "Ok...what's wrong with him?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know..." the red Phineas said as the gray one finally began to calm down. "So now what," he continued, "We've already wasted two arrows and we're running out of time!"

"Ugh, do I have to do everything?" Cupid groaned as he picked up two arrows from floor and walked closer to Linda. He carelessly shot the arrows at her and smiled when she shivered slightly.

"There..." Cupid said as he walked back over to his partners and crossed his arms in anticipation.

Several seconds went by, as if they were all waiting for something to happen; yet nothing did. "Yeah...perhaps we should've thought this out a little more..." Cupid rubbed the back of his head.

"I told you so!" the gray Phineas nagged.

The red guy waved his hands in the air, "How the hell are we going to get Phineas to come down and ask his mom to move back to Danville?!"

Cupid bit his lip as he thought on a solution. He glanced over to the bag of extra arrows and suddenly had an idea. He grabbed one of them and quietly sped up the stairs.

"Cupid, what are yo-" the red guy called after him, "...A-a-and, he's gone...*Sigh*, Oh well..."

Cupid peeked through the tiny crack in Phineas' bedroom door, and opened the door a little more. He took out his arrow and closed his eyes as he unleashed it. Phineas' head wobbled slightly as he brought his hands to his temples. Cupid hastily looked around the room, and sighed in relief when he saw no sign of Ferb.

"Phineas?" he asked as he swung the door open. Phineas didn't hear him.

"Phineas Flynn!" Phineas looked up, a bit confused.

"Listen to me very carefully," Cupid actually sounded scary, "You are to march downstairs and to ask your mother to move back to Danville. Understand?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Phineas saluted as he did what he was told.

"Wow," Cupid snickered as he watched Phineas head towards the kitchen, "I can't believe that actually worked..." Cupid stuck his head out from the side of the door, and went back down to join his friends when he saw that no one was looking.

"Where have you been?" the red Phineas attacked Cupid.

"Uh, upstairs," Cupid said, "Duh!"

"Ok," the gray Phineas asked, "And what exactly were you doing 'upstairs'?"

"You'll see..."

Phineas obediently walked over to his mother. "Mom," he said as his senses slowly were returning, "Can we move back to Danville?"

"Wait a minute," the gray Phineas pointed out, "Wouldn't they forget all of this once the effects from the arrows wear off?"

"Ah," Cupid said, "You see, it all depends on where you shoot the person. Most of the time, I shoot people through the heart, in order to get the best results. When shot at other areas of the body, like the arms or legs, the effects are only temporary and very mild. Although, if shot through the back of the head, even after the effects wear off, the person will remember what had happened during the time they were under the influence of the arrow. So...Phineas and Linda will be slightly confused at first when the effects wear off, but they won't be completely clueless."

"Ooooh,"...

"Yes, yes we can," Linda answered.

"Huh? Really?! YES!" Phineas shouted in excitement as he ran back up to his room, "Everyone, pack your bags! We're going home!"...

"So now what?" the red guy asked.

"Now, we provide the background music ..."

"Wha-?!"

* * *

(*Music starts playing*)

"Hey Isabella," Gretchen shouted out from the car, "You coming?" Isabella looked up and glanced out her window. She gasped as she hastily grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled back as she closed the door behind her and headed for the car. "Ok, let's go..."

As the woman in front started the engine, Isabella looked out the window and stared at what used to be the Flynn-Fletcher's house. She sighed deeply, wishing they were still there. Wishing things went a little differently. Secretly wishing, for a miracle...

_I can't win,_

_I can't reign,_

_I will never win this game,_

_Without you,_

_Without you..._

"Your tickets please, sir," a woman beside an airplane door said. Phineas gave her two tickets, she swiftly looked them over, and smiled as she returned them to Phineas, "Right this way..."

Phineas slumped back into his seat and sighed. He was praying this would work. Praying she'd really forgive him. Praying, he could fix everything he had done...

_I am lost,_

_I am vain,_

_I will never be the same,_

_Without you,_

_Without you..._

Isabella laughed as she took a sip from the drink in her hand. Yet, there was a gnawing feeling in her stomach that kept getting worse. She quietly excused herself and walked into the bathroom. She sprinkled her face with some water as she stared into the mirror.

She stood there, gazing into her navy blue eyes; as if she were looking into his...

_I won't run,_

_I won't fly,_

_I will never make it by,_

_Without you,_

_Without you..._

Phineas couldn't help himself. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen, if she didn't take him back. If she moved on...If she, forgot...

_I can't rest,_

_I can't fight,_

_All I need is you and I,_

_Without you,_

_Witho-o-o-o-o-o-o-out you..._

Isabella walked out of the bathroom; still feeling a little uneasy, but she forced herself to ignore it.

"Hey," Ginger walked up to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Isabella reassured her. But Isabella knew very well, that she wasn't even close, to 'fine'...

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_You..._

_You..._

_You..._

_Witho-o-o-out,_

_You..._

_You..._

_You..._

_Witho-o-o-out you... _

Phineas pushed his way out of the crowd of people in the airport. His mom opened her mouth to shout after him, but Lawrence rested his hand on her shoulder and said, "Let him go..."

Phineas frantically shouted "Taxi, Taxi!" as he tried to flag someone down. When he finally did, he tossed his suitcase into the trunk and hopped into the car. "23-08 Maple Drive, and step on it!" Phineas said as the driver started the car...

_Can't erase,_

_So I'll take blame,_

_But I can't except that,_

_We're estranged,_

_Without you,_

_Without you-u-u-u..._

Phineas burst out the taxi door, and bolted for the Garcia-Shapiro's front lawn. When he finally got to the front door, he took a deep breath and knocked.

No reply...

He knocked again, a bit louder this time...

Again, no rely...

This time, he banged on the door...

STILL no reply...

"No, no, no!" Phineas shook his head in disbelief, "This can't be happening to me. Not now!" Suddenly, something caught his eye. There was a sticky note on the far side of the door that read:

**Dear mom,**

** I'm at the grad party at the Danville Club, call if anything. I'll be home by 12. See you soon.**

** Love,**

** Isabella **

Phineas stuffed the note into his palm, as he ran back to the cab; to instruct the driver on where to go next...

_I can't quit now,_

_This can't be right,_

_I can't take one more sleepless night,_

_Without you,_

_Without you..._

"Sorry kid," the taxi driver apologized as he began to slow down, "Major traffic for the next few miles..." Phineas pouted his lip as he thought. He then swung open the cab door, and sprinted down the road.

"Hey kid!" the driver called after him, "What are you-" Phineas just ignored him; he kept running. He wasn't going to let a little traffic stop him now...

_I won't soar,_

_I won't climb,_

_If you're not here,_

_I'm paralyzed,_

_Without you..._

As Isabella was walking over to the food stations, she looked around to admire the statues around her. One of them, looked oddly like a triangle-headed boy she had once known. She shook her head and turned away. But now, everywhere she looked, she saw **him**. He was everywhere.

Isabella shut her eyes and shook her head again. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was all in her imagination. _"I think I'm going insane..."_

_I can't look,_

_I'm so blind,_

_I lost my heart,_

_I lost my mind,_

_Without you,_

_Witho-o-o-o-o-o-o-out you..._

Phineas skidded to a stop in front of what looked like a club. He held his breath as he swung the front doors open. Unfortunately, there was a humongous crowd beside the entrance. He tried to stand on his toes in order to see above them; but to no avail.

He took a deep breath, as he readied himself. He took his stance, and dove into the crowd...

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_You..._

_You..._

_You..._

"Excuse me...Sorry...Oops, my bad...Pardon...Can you move please?" Phineas pushed his way out of the crowd. When the dance floor was finally in sight, he began to search around for Isabella, but couldn't spot her...

"Isabella...Isabella?!" He shouted, but received no response...

_Witho-o-o-out,_

_You..._

_You..._

_You..._

Isabella could've sworn she heard someone call her name. Yet, she kept thinking that she was imagining things again.

Then she heard it again. No...it couldn't be...was it true?...

_Witho-o-o-out you..._

"Isabella!" She heard him yell; loud and clear.

_ "No,"_ she told herself, _"It's not real! It's just an illusion..."_ She suddenly felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She could recognize that touch anywhere. She turned her head to see who it was was, and the first thing she felt was that person's lips crash into hers...

_I am lost,_

_I am vain..._

Isabella didn't know how to react. Here he was, standing right in front of her, with his lips pressed against hers. She didn't know what to do. She was completely and utterly paralyzed...

_I will never be the same,_

_Without you..._

Suddenly, Isabella felt something pierce her through her chest, and immediately, her heart started pounding. Her senses returned; and she finally knew what she had to do...

_Without you..._

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed back; because with him, all her troubles, seemed to fade away...

_Without you-u-u-u-u..._

* * *

As a little crowd began to form around the two teens, no one seemed to notice a Cupid-looking statue in the far-upper right corner.

"What?" the statue whispered as he brought down his bow, "Did you really think that arrow was _'nothing'_!?"...

* * *

**"And they all lived happily ever after..."**

**Yeah, it's a bit cheesy, but who doesn't love corny endings?! **

**(P.S. that was "Without You" by David Guetta...)**

**I seriously cannot believe that I'm actually done with this fanfic...Oh, wait,**

**I'M NOT! No really, I'm not...Well, even though the story is over, doesn't mean the fanfic is!**

**For the next chapter, I'm gonna be taking questions. Ask something that you want either me, or Cupid to answer, and I will have one of us give you a reply in an interview! **

**Ask us anything! It doesn't even have to relate to the story! ****But please don't forget to mention to whom the question refers to, cause then...well, massive confusion happens. That's what!...**

**Oh, and also, I'm going to include (in the next chapter), a trailer for an upcoming fanfiction! So stay tuned!**

**Ok, I think I'm done for now...**

**Bye! Review! and ASK!**

**kitten lover1 is out! Peace!**


	17. Behind the Scenes

**AHHHH! HURRICANE SANDY'S COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Well, on the bright side there's no school tommorrow...but still, AHHHHHH! *Runs around in circles*...**

**Okay, sorry about my freaking out, I can't help myself! **

***Clears throat* Anyways, let's get back to the**** behind the scenes bonus of "Another Phinbella Story"! *Applause***

**I'd like to start off with a big "Thank you" to all of you out there for reading this story. You guys rock!...**

**Here with me today, is none other than Cupid himself! *Another applause* ****(P.S. whatever is in bold, is me; what's in **normal font **is Cupid...)**

-Thank you! Thank you! Oh, you're too kind, too kind...

**- So, first, I'm gonna be asking you a couple of random questions, and then we'll get to the story and other's reviews. Ok?**

**-**Sure, go ahead.

-**Ok, 1. What's your name?**

-Umm, "Cupid", duh?!

-**Full name?**

**-**Cupid...

-**Moving on, 2. How old are you?**

-I-I honestly don't know...I lost count a while ago...

-**Umm, ok...3. Where do you live?**

**-**Nu-uh! Nope! I'm not saying! The last time someone found out where I lived, I had a bunch of teenage girls bombard me, begging for love arrows! So, no!

-**So does that mean I can't have one?**

-That counts as a question you know...

-**Darn it! Ok, 4. What's your favorite color?**

-Pink...Got a problem with that?!

-**No, no! I'm good!**

**-**You better be!

-** Ehm...****5. What's your favorite food?**

**-**Hmm, does coffee count?

**-Eh, not exactly, but I'll make an exception. 6. Favorite season/time of year?**

**-**Ah, February, the month of love...

**-It was kinda obvious in retrospect, 7. Are you married?**

**-**Yes...

-**Got any kids?**

-Yes...

-**Umm, how many?**

**-**One...

-**Forget it, 8. Favorite TV show?**

**-**Phineas and Ferb!

-**Me too! 9. Favorite song?**

**-**I don't really have one...I'm not big on music...

-**Ok, 10...Are you gay?**

**-**NO!

-**Are you sure?!**

**-**%&$*# ^&(+]~!%?

**-OK, OK! Relax! Sheesh...Let's move on to reviewer's questions and questions relating to the fanfiction...11. How long have you been watching Phineas and Isabella?**

**-**The moment Isabella realized she had a crush on Phineas.

-**Stalker...**

-What?

-**NOTHING****! 12. Would you have intervened either way?**

-Probably; if I didn't get involved now, there would definitely be another time that Phineas would screw up and I'd have to step in and help fix it.

-**13. What has the gray Phineas got against you?**

**-**Long story really, I don't have much time to explain why. But it's just in his personality, I mean, not only is he Phineas' "mind", but he's also all of his bad attributes. Like obliviousness, anger, sadness, impatience, rudeness, etc. We just don't get along very well...

-**I can tell...Ok, now to reviewer's questions; this one's from AceOfKnaves, 1. Why do you still wear a diaper?**

**-**Eh, it's a bad habit...Plus, why do you think babies love them? They're SO comfy!

-**O-k-a-y...I'll try and pretend that did sound creepy...2. What did you mean "'Did you really think that arrow was "nothing"?!'"? I think we all knew it was a love arrow...**

-I was mainly talking to the gray Phineas, his obliviousness prevents him from noticing things like sarcasm, lies, nervousness, etc. Plus, I was trying to be sarcastic...

-**Next review; this one's from bybybat, 1. Dear Cupid, I have a crush on this by but he only thinks of me as a friend, what should I do?!**

-It's hard to say, since I don't know much about your relationship between both of you...But, I can suggest to keep a sharp eye out for clues that indicate if he might like you. Does he seem to get nervous around you?...excited?...Does he blush a little?...Stutter?...But, if you don't receive any signs, try and hint to him that you think of him of more than just a friend. If you don't want to jeopardize your friendship, I can only advice you to wait a little while. He might come around...Hope that helped!

-**Thank you Cupid, and I think that's all the questions we have for you today...I guess it's my turn...**

**-**FINALLY! Ok, 1. What's your FULL name?

**- (beep) (beep)**

-2. How old are you?

-**Let's just say I'm a teenager...**

-Oh yeah, VERY informative...3. Where do you live?

-**Well, considering that I've already mentioned that hurricane Sandy's coming, I guess I have no choice but to spill...USA, New York...BUT THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING!**

**-**Hurricanes in New York? That's unusual...

-**Yeah, so are tornados and earthquakes...but you don't see anything stopping those disasters from happening!**

**-**2012 PEOPLE! 2012! The end is coming!...

-***Glares***

-Sorry...4. What's your favorite color?

-**PURPLE!**

**-**Hey, just like Justin Bieber!

-***Deadly stare***

**-**I mean...5. What's your favorite food?

**-Hmm, I like a lot of foods, but probably sushi...**

-Ok, 6. Favorite season/time of year?

-**Spring! Everything's so pretty!**

-Umm...7. Do you have a boyfriend?

-**If I did, my parents would either ground me for life, or murder me...**

-Ouch! Talk about harsh...

-**Yo****u don't know the half of it...**

-And I kinda don't want to...8. Favorite song?

-**Ugh! Impossible! It changes like everyday!**

**-**Ok, how about this...What songs can you NOT stand?

-**Hmm, there are a lot, but I can't stand the song "Call me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen anymore! I'm sorry, but I'm sick of it! I used to love it, but they play the same song on the radio over and over, until it gets on my nerves!**

**-**Eh...let's move on, shall we? 9. What school do you go to?

-**A highschool...**

**-**What kind of highschool?

**-A very tough highschool...**

**-**What's it called?

-**A HIGHSCHOOL!**

**-***Face palm* 10. What do you want to be when you grow up?

-**I don't know...I usually tell people that I want to be a doctor, but I'm not so sure anymore...**

**-**Well, I would choose soon, time's running out...

-**You're starting to sound like my mother...**

**-**Ok, now let's move onto the story...11. How did you come up with the idea of this fanfiction?

-**Well, to be honest, this story came out completely different from what I originally wanted it to be. I don't even remember my original idea...or how I came up with it...This story was technically an experiment, since it was my first. I think it's safe to say that the experiment was a success.**

-12. Am I gonna be in another one of your stories?

-**No...**

-But-but why not?

-**Cause...You're kinda annoying...**

-But, I'm the god of love! How could you not love me?!

**-Ironic isn't it?**

**-**But-but...

**-MOVING ON!**

-Fine...I'm moving to reviewer's questions...This one's from AceOfKnaves; 1. How do you come up with your stories?

**-As you can see, most of my stories are inspired by songs. I don't know...It's just, so natural to me. I don't know what else to tell you...**

**-**2. Any tips or advice for writing stories?

-**Eh, I guess...Let your imagination run wild. Literally. Simply closing your eyes and letting random ideas form in your head can do wonders!**

**-**Interesting...This one's from Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic; Could you do a follow up chapter to show what happened after they were reunited?

-**Sorry, even though I did want to make an epilogue, I have to start my other upcoming fanfictions. Really sorry :-(**

-Understandable...This is from 14AmyChan; So Phineas and Isabella, how was your first kiss?

**-I went and interviewed both of them not too long ago, here's what they said:**

_**Phineas: "It was a breathtaking experience; Like sparks erupted from inside of me. It felt as if the world around me disappeared. Words cannot begin to describe what it felt like..."**_

_**Isabella: "Like, my heart had jumped out of my chest and began to run around in circles...I felt a strange, yet pleasant feeling throughout my entire body. It's, very hard to describe..."**_

-Well, I think that's it...OH WAIT! I've got one for you; What fanfictions do you have coming up?

-**So far, I've got 4 more planned:**

**1. Both of Us; (Another) songfic.**

**2. Dark Side; See trailer in next chapter...**

** 3. Once Upon a Time; See trailer in next, next chapter...**

**4. Well, I don't have a name for this one yet, but it's my version of how the gang remembered what happened in AtSD...**

-Ok, NOW we're done...

**-Thank you all, and good night!**

**-**I think it's good day...

-**Fine; Good night and good day to you all! Happy?**

**-**Very...

-**Bye!**

-Bye!

**(P.S. Go to next two chapters for trailers...)**

**~kitten lover1**


	18. Dark Side- Trailer

"Deep inside each and every one of us, is a great evil; locked away in the far back of out minds. And the ONE thing, you should never do, is unleash your dark side..."

"Fire it up, Ferb..."

"Ugh, where am I?"

"We're losing all communications! Phineas abort the mission! Abort-"

"Oh my god..."

"If Phineas doesn't come out in an hour, he'll be trapped in there, FOREVER!"

"Where is she?! What have you done to her?!"

"30 minutes!"

"I-i-it can't be..."

"15!"

"It's only a matter of time-!"

"5...4...3...2...1!"

"LOOK! She's breathing!"

_"Don't run away, don't run away..._

_Don't run away, promise, you'll stay..."_

**Coming Soon...**


	19. Once Upon a Time- Trailer

"Hey look! A shooting star! Quick, make a wish..."

"I think I hit my head too hard..."

"Princess, Princess! Let down your hair!

-"F-Ferb?!"

"You fool! You were supposed to give the Princess the apple! Not the Queen!"

"You must kiss the Princess to wake her..."

-"Nu-uh! Don't you even go there!"

"Well?! What are you waiting for?!

-"Explain to me again why I agreed to kiss a frog?"

"OH NO!"

-"What?"

-"I think I broke the glass slipper..."

"Eh, Ferb...where's Phineas?"

-"Who's Phineas?"

-"You mean you don't remember him?!"

_"This story doesn't end, until the lesson is learned..."_

"Fairytale?! More like 'twisted story'..."

"Phineas!"

-"Umm...I'm sorry...Who are you?"

"Where's my fairy godmother?!"

"Ok, which one of you cut the cheese?!"

"I am SO confused!"

"Phineas...why...you-didn't-have-to..."

-"People do crazy things, when they're in love..."

"PLEASE!...It's all my fault!"

"Well you know what they say, 'be careful what you wish for'..."

**Coming Soon...(again)...**


End file.
